Backfire
by Prophet-of-a-Darker-Script
Summary: Skeletor raids an isolated village, gathering troops and workers for his fortress. In the process, he finds an unexpected bonus in the form of a plain looking young woman with a gift of strategy. In his determination to have the perfect obedient slave, Skeletor makes the one fatal mistake a power hungry tyrant can not afford. He finds himself falling for a lowly servant.
1. Chapter 1

BACKFIRE

Title is subject to change.

Rating **M****- Adult content, Violence, gore, Dom/Sub, Sticky, Graphic violent sex/non-con, slavery, other**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER LEGAL AGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **Author assumes no responsibility for an underage reader who falsifies documentation to gain access to mature work.

Author reserves the right to maintain said published work as her own piece of fiction. **No claim is made on the recognizable characters and no money is being made. **However the OCs and the plot are mine and therefore protected by appropriate copyright laws.

**Summary: **Skeletor raids an isolated village, gathering troops and workers for his fortress. In the process, he finds an unexpected bonus in the form of a plain looking young woman with a knack for strategy. In his determination to have the perfect obedient slave, and someone who can devise tactics to gain him the crown, Skeletor makes the one fatal mistake a power hungry tyrant can not afford. He finds himself falling for a lowly servant.

{-}{-} - }- {-}{-}

{-}{-} - }- {-}{-}

"Good, very good," Skeletor muttered, surveying the area of devastation. He saw Beast Man pull an elderly woman from her burning home and throw her to the ground. Trap Jaw approached, carrying his gun lax at his side. He laughed at the weeping woman on the ground as she begged and pleaded for mercy. Without hesitation he took aim and fired, sending the woman into a peaceful oblivion. Skeletor sighed. His troops enjoyed their job, and thankfully, they had just as perverse tastes in entertainment as himself.

Laughing at the chaos around him, the evil lord of Snake Mountain continued on his way, ignorant of the desperate pleas and cries. He turned the corner and found Evil-Lyn rounding up the young women of the village. Several bodies of aged men were littered about, the ground stained red with their spent lives.

"What's your findings, Evil-Lyn?" Skeletor asked, noting at least a dozen young women huddled together. The oldest couldn't be more than twenty-five.

"There are eleven young girls, barely in adulthood that will serve us well." Evil-Lyn said, eyeing two with an animal's hunger. The two girls, obviously sisters were no more than sixteen or seventeen. They clutched each other close, eyes wide in fright.

Skeletor grinned at their attempt to find safety. He knew Evil-Lyn had brutal tastes concerning young pretty girls. Most of her spell work required the blood of an innocent, and though the spell required their lack of male intervention, it didn't mean that the sorceress couldn't indulge in her favorite form of pleasure. She had succumbed to his needs on the rare occasion that they occurred and every time they lay together, she insisted another woman share the experience. When Skeletor found his release he enjoyed a thoughtful presentation by his resident magician as she demonstrated her vast knowledge of the female form. Such enacted plays made him more susceptible to Evil-Lyn's plans and she made her best speeches when she had been well satisfied.

"Good," Skeletor said, knowing the two sisters had already been claimed by the insatiable sorceress. "I take it you wish those two for your own entertainment?"

"I do," Evil-Lyn said. "They are young and untouched. Their blood is best to work certain spells."

Skeletor couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up. Evil-Lyn liked her conquests unstained by male hands. Some of her more memorable spells had been constructed with the use of such virgin blood. Not to mention the black witch had been unusually active in plotting the demise of King Randor.

But the last two campaigns had been disastrous for Skeletor's forces. By no fault but the imbeciles own, many lives had been lost due to an inability to hold a rapid fire weapon. The King's men had suffered very few losses, but Skeletor's forces had taken the brunt. So the Lord of Snake Mountain set out to restock his minions.

The first village had been ripe with young males. A few spells and all had succumbed to their new master, plodding to Snake Mountain in a daze, where they received their brands of ownership and loyalty. When they came out of their stupors, most were appalled by what had been done and when the first tried to escape and suffered a violent death of having his flesh stripped from his body in thin pieces. Resigned to their fate the other soldiers settled to their new life. It was rare when one sought out Skeletor to pledge his allienage to the vile man's cause.

With his forces restocked, now Skeletor was faced with a new challenge.

A complex the size of Snake Mountain required a lot of staff to cook, clean, and attend the many soldiers that swear their lives to their lord and master. Unfortunately there wasn't an agency that catered to domestic servants, so Skeletor had to improvise. He found that either young boys or women worked best in his compound. The young boys looked up to the soldiers and provided them with a brotherly environment, and the boys usually pledged their own lives to the Lord of Snake Mountain to emulate their new heroes. The women worked well in the kitchen and cleaning the numerous rooms. One wouldn't think there were mounds of laundry that needed to be done, but even Skeletor had a wardrobe. On his more festive occasions he wore ceremonial robes and cloaks, and in the night he opted for lighter fabrics.

A handful of young girls, were assigned to the kitchen and cleaning detail of the upper rooms, including the throne room. Skeletor liked a polished throne and he wasn't going to do the menial task himself. Those who protested against Skeletor was sentenced to serving the soldiers in a more intimate fashion. Most of the higher ranking officers got the pleasure of having a slave for the night in payment for their victory. The lower class officers rarely received such rewards. It was good incentive for doing their jobs well and gaining rank. Such a station also served to keep the women in check, lest their flapping tongues earn them a one way trip to the afterlife.

Skeletor himself rarely partook of the female form, usually finding the experience to be lacking its promised flight of ecstasy. He was always disappointed with Evil-Lyn, but the she witch rarely shared his bed. Which was fine by the evil overlord. He didn't need companionship of that sort while he was trying to take over Eternia. He couldn't let his mind be clouded with lustful thoughts while there was a kingdom to conquer. Such distractions met with disaster.

On the rare occasion that He Man visited, he searched the dungeons for captives, but rarely did he find a servant. Apparently the muscle bound moron never searched the upper levels for slave quarters, believing that all who were in Snake Mountain were confined to the lower bowels of the dungeons. Skeletor laughed to himself. There as a whole network of staff that catered to the inhabitants of Snake Mountain, and He Man had only encountered a spare few, removing them from the fortress. They had perished after a few days, their binding spell draining their life in the night. He-man their cause of death.

Speaking of the King of Idiocy, Skeletor felt a sliver of cold ice along his spine. He nodded toward the huddled mass of whimpering females and said, "Take them to Snake Mountain."

Evil-Lyn grinned and with practiced ease, created a shadowing spell that distorted the women from view, until Skeletor could see only a shimmer of pale violet. He wouldn't be surprised if Evil-Lyn partook of her reward as soon as the others were shackled in the dungeon, awaiting his presence to cast his particular spell that bound them to his realm. Evil-Lyn's appetite was voracious. He honestly didn't see her desire being so overbearing and encompassing. The woman was driven by lust sometimes. Well he knew long ago he'd never understand women.

"My Lord," Beast Man said, bowing in a clumsy way to his liege.

"What is your report?" Skeletor asked, gazing across the village to see several of the men turn from the soldiers and flee into the hills.

"We have destroyed all buildings," Beast Man reported, his voice gravely as he watched the fires rage. "The fields are set alight as well."

"What of the people?" Skeletor asked, feeling the heat of the fires blaze as a furnace. It was a comforting heat.

"We found two dozen young men," Beast Man reported, pointing to a distant cluster of wagons. There was a lingering charge of magic about the sleeping forms. "The other men were killed or ran to the hills. Do you want us to follow them?"

"No, they aren't worth the effort," the Lord of Snake Mountain sighed, turning away from the carnage and heading toward the assembled wagons. "What else have we from the raid?"

"Aside from the boys, Evil-Lyn found some nice young girls," Beast Man said, and there was a sickness about his voice that made Skeletor want to puke.

"I have already sent her back to Snake Mountain with the young ladies," Skeletor said, watching as Beast Man's shoulders slumped. The first time the half man was allowed to escort the female contingent to Snake Mountain, none had arrived untouched. The brut was an animal in more than just appearance.

"We have found some gold and a few pretty paintings," Beast Man said, pointing to the cart that held a good assortment of heirloom collectables. "But there isn't anything left in this crummy village."

"Then let us take our leave," Skeletor said, waving his staff and sending two buildings crashing to the ground. The smoke and flames plumed from their sides like angry mushrooms.

As the two men wandered away toward the carts, the passed a canvas covered stand. As the two walked by, Skeletor set the food aflame with a purple fire and out of nowhere there came a high pitched screaming. From the bunch canopy, a small woman tumbled from above the fruit stand. She fell to the ground, coughing on the smoke from the burning fruit and rolled across the ground until she came to a stop directly in front of a large, broad shadow that blocked the setting sun. Her gaze went up from his booted feet to his high crown, and with a dry throat she recognized the Lord of Snake Mountain.

"What do we have here?" Skeletor asked, glaring down his height to the woman who cowered on her back. Her eyes were as brown as the clay and reflecting the burning terror that surrounded her.

"Oh, she's a nice one," Beast Man said, his face splitting into a grin that revealed his pointed fangs. "I like them small and helpless."

Skeletor shoved his staff in the midsection of his minion, causing Beast Man to let out a puff of air. He really didn't want to see the brute's mating habits so up close. That would require a strong drink and steely constitution. Both things he lacked at the moment. He was surprised when the woman gained her feet, and though she only reached to Beast Man's shoulder, a couple inches lower than Skeletor's own considerable height, she stood defiantly, glaring at him like a scolding mother.

"You lay one hand on me and I'll rip the fur right off your body!" she growled out, tiny fists at her side.

Beast Man matched her growl, his fur ruffling along his body in agitation. Skeletor laughed, taking in the woman's short stature. He seriously doubted she would be able to do much damage to someone who was a lot bigger, heavier, and determined to have his way with her. He was mistaken however.

Beast Man disregarded the scepter from his master and lunged for the woman. With a startled cry she stepped aside, her small hand grabbing a handful of fur along the brute's neck and giving a mighty yank. A wad of hair surrendered from its place, causing Beast Man to howl, stumbling from the pain and momentum. When he slowed, her foot came out, connecting with his knee, then his shin, then his other knee. He yelled oaths that would have scared the Elders as he alternating hopping from leg to leg. The woman stood, clutching the wad of fur in her hand, her face creased in anger.

"I said do not touch me!" She yelled, squaring off to attack the disabled man beast again. Her path was blocked by a much larger body. One that radiated strength, power, confidence and at the moment, extreme amusement and challenge.

"Tell me, my dear," Skeletor said, blocking the woman's path and gazing the distance into her face. "Are you going to give me as much trouble? Or are you going to come with me without damage or death?"

The woman gulped, knowing the man was serious. She threw down the clump of hair, her lips pursed in a line with defiance. Her breath came in a hard, short pant as she accepted the easier of the options.

"Good," Skeletor said, finding her submissive behavior to be a refreshing change from the violent, headstrong women who balked against him with such venom. "Very good indeed."

She remained silent, though she was still fuming. She saw the beastly man regain his feet and hobble behind his master, his eyes filled with hungry retribution.

"I can see you have intelligence," Skeletor said to the woman. "Something that lacks in my company from time to time. If you continue to show such promise, you will be treated well within my walls."

The woman's tight jaw relaxed marginally. Her gaze drifted from the beastly man to look into the ugly, sightless visage of the Lord of Snake Mountain. There was contempt in Beast Man's eyes and she knew if she did not earn positive favor, she could be given to the disgusting man for his whim. So, swallowing her pride, she lowered her head, submitting to the lesser of ugly evils.

"Oh, yes, you will do quite well in my domain," Skeletor said, grasping her arm.

She felt a tingle run up her arm from his touch. Thinking he was enchanting her, she looked into his face and saw a blank expression, no spell being cast from his magical arsenal. The hand on her arm was firm but not painful and with a violent flash the burning village disappeared.

{-}{-} - }- {-}{-}

{-}{-} - }- {-}{-}

Well, what do you think? Should I continue? The smut starts next chapter and just so you know, I don't write the sugar coated fluff. This is an exercise in smut with a smattering of plot tossed in.

Let me know what you think! I'm curious and this is my first posting.

PoaDS


	2. Chapter 2

Additional Disclaimer: I do not own He-Man or any related characters and locations associated with the Filmation series. No money is being made from this. The OCs and plot are mine.

AN: Apologies! I'm still trying to get used to the formatting here. When I get some time I'll try to go back and re-upload the first chapter so it reads a little better.

To HazzaTL3- Thank you for the review. There will be a plot, don't worry, but there will be a lot of smut as well. Just like any couple when first entering a relationship, there's a lot of exploration and growth. Hopefully I can find a good balance and entertain. :D

Please, forgive any mistakes and the novice attempt at writing smut. This is the first REAL attempt at such things and I know I have a lot to learn. Just, be patient. :D

Enjoy the show…..

- -}- - -}- - -}-

- -}- - -}-

A brilliant flash of red and the throne room of Snake Mountain appeared before the two magical travelers. Skeletor extended his staff, the magical properties allowing it to float across the room and into its stand in prominent display. He turned to his new slave and found her backing up, her eyes wide as she took in her surroundings. It was overwhelming, being in the grand throne room of the King of Snake Mountain. Skeletor felt his chest swell with pride at the awestruck look on the young woman's face. Now that his sight wasn't blinded by raging fires, he took in the woman's appearance more closely.

Auburn hair fell about her shoulders. Her eyes were brown as the earth, gleaming wide in fear. She was shorter than most females, coming to just below Skeletor's shoulder and appeared no older than twenty, though Skeletor possessed poor judgment in such things. Her face, arms, and hands were tanned and weathered by exposure to the sun and wind. She looked sturdy. The assessment was confirmed when her arms wrapped around her midsection in a tight hug. Her arms lacked the long, willowy lines of most females. Muscles moved under her tanned skin, her thin top revealing her strong build but high enough in the collar to prevent glimpse of a pert cleavage. Her skirt was frayed as it hung to her ankles, its bell like shape swishing along the stone floor of the throne room.

"Your duty is now to me," Skeletor said without preamble, taking a step to the woman. "You are to stand behind me always ready to perform any task I set, be it errands of retrieval, refilling my wine, or singing me a song if the inspiration strikes me. You are to perform these tasks without word of complaint or refusal. In performing of your duties, I will guarantee you will have a bed and food. Disobey me and you will have a dungeon cell and entertain my soldiers for as long as your body allows."

The woman swallowed hard. It wasn't easy choices. But she didn't want to end up a soldier's plaything. And during Skeletor's speech, he did not mention his own physical needs. Either he wasn't interested in such indulgences, or they were an unspoken additive to her duties. A part of her wanted to fight and rage and lash out at the evil man for taking her away from her home. But the other side of the argument reared, reminding her she had nothing left to return **to**. Skeletor's men had seen to the destruction of the village. There would be very little to salvage and not enough help to go around when it came to rebuilding, if any villagers remained.

Not waiting for confirmation, Skeletor reached out, grabbed the thick auburn hair and spun the young woman around. She cried out from the sudden movement and the impact her jaw made to the table that greeted her cheek. Skeletor's hand was still fisted in her hair as he shoved her face into the wooden table.

Skeletor pressed against the body in front of him, hoping to terrify her into submission. His hand released her hair and clasped the back of her skull, keeping her pinned to the table. If she was to be the new serving wench, she had to know her place. Once the oath of obedience was given, thanks to Evil Lynn's spells, it could never be broken, lest the one promising suffer a violent end. Skeletor lost more help that way.

If he was to have proper order to his kingdom, then the help had to know their fate lie in the hands of the Master of the hall. Most women would be crying and begging for his nonexistent mercy. But not this woman. She held perfectly still, submitting to his every suggestion.

"What is your name?" Skeletor asked, lessening his hold ever so slightly.

"Ella," she answered in a soft, feminine lilt that lacked the usual iciness of fear and loathing. "Ella Borrin. My husband was Jacel Borrin."

"Do you believe he is searching for you?" Skeletor asked, hoping to torment the woman into showing some signs of fear. "Because I hate to inform you, my dear, but everyone of your village is dead."

"There is no one who would be looking for me," Ella said, keeping her tone neutral. "My husband was lost at sea two years ago. My father died from the fever three winters ago. I have no mother or siblings."

"A widow, huh?" Skeletor taunted, hoping to make the woman cry.

But Ella surprised him. She shifted, feeling the biting edge of the table pinch her breast in an uncomfortable way. She felt the polished wooden table grind into her cheek, but she didn't cry out. A small part of her was thankful it was so ornate and polished, lest she end up with a face full of splinters. The wood was still uncomfortable pressed against her breasts. She twitched in agony, hoping to dislodge the weight forcing them to flatten on the table's surface.

Skeletor understood the motion as an escape. He growled, tightening his hold on the woman's head and adding his heftier weight behind the action. The motion caused his body to become flush against hers, bowing over her and snarling in her ear.

"You attempt escape?" Skeletor asked, clutching the auburn tresses in his fist again. He pulled her head up, his jaw burying into her hair. He took a deep inhale, finding her scent to be a mix of flowers and sweat.

"No, my Lord," she gasped, feeling his weight sandwich her between the hard table and his warm body. The weight forced the edge of the table against her ribs, causing her breath to come in a fast, grating hitch. She squirmed, trying to dislodge his weight. She braced her hands on the edge of the table, trying to wedge herself into a position that allowed her to relieve the heaviness on her lungs.

"Stop struggling," Skeletor commanded, feeling her mold against him as she moved. His palm flattened against her skull, forcing her head face flush against the tabletop.

"You're crushing me," Ella panted, using her body as a fulcrum and rocking back against him to dislodge his weight. "I can't breathe."

The innocent wiggles of her buttocks against his body had an unexpected result. Heat shot up his spine and sent his body into a fever. He shook his head against the feeling. He was supposed to be disciplining this slave so she would know her place. And her place was **not** in his bed. He did not bend to lust and carnal pleasures like a common man. Just as the insane thought crossed his mind, he felt himself thicken against her rear.

Against her better judgment, Ella groaned. The feel of a powerful body fitting so snuggly against her own, was too much for her mind to bear. The intense male scent that lingered was the sensual aura around a true male. A scent and feeling she had missed since her husband's passing.

Her husband had very little time for her when he was alive. She always craved his touch and though it was occasionally bestowed upon, it was for procreation and not pleasure. The body sandwiching her against the table now was definitely male, and to her great surprise, and should have been her shame, a very distinct part of his anatomy responded to her throaty summons. She should have been sickened, instead, she felt herself flush with want.

Skeletor looked to the small body trapped beneath his own, the noise that escaped had drawn his attention and before he could mentally decipher its meaning his body responded in an unexpected way. He felt himself harden in answer to her innocent wriggling and soft vocalizations. To assert his male dominance, he gave a languid thrust, hoping to hear her cries of protest at the treatment and beg him to keep her untouched. He may be labeled a monster by many, but he never took those who refused. He had some morals, but they were few. Instead of rearing against him, to his great astonishment she mewled in want. He lessened his hold with the shock and watched as her upper body heaved slightly with labored breath.

"Will you resist me?" Skeletor asked, rising and looking at the woman in lustful disbelief. He meant it as a question to his authority and her possible plans for escape. But his body had another thing in mind, sending him a pleading message as his heaviness grew in preparation.

"No," said she softly.

Ella felt her face burn in shame. She didn't want to react so vehemently, especially not with such a vile creature as Skeletor, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop her body's natural reaction to the assertive male presence.

It had been two years since her husband had died at sea, and she vowed never to allow another man to touch her in respect of his memory. But the nights were cold and lonely and a deep part of her yearned for a male touch.

Her husband had bed her so rarely, and only then to produce heirs. He would take three days off every month. The first two days he would help at the farm an do the repairs that Ella had been unable to perform. On the third day, after finishing chores for the day and eating a filling meal, he would take her. And those encounters had lasted only a short time before he yelled his release and removed himself with haste. The next morning he would be gone, preparing the fishing vessel for another month long journey. When he returned the next month, the first thing he inquired was Ella's possible conception. And every time she sadly reported that she had not conceived, he would become furious. The first two days of his return was spent in stony silence and hard labor. And on the third day, true to form, he sated his hunger, then his body, rolling over and leaving Ella feeling empty and betrayed. For ten months their marriage had progressed and on the eleventh, she had informed him that she spoken to a healer and learned that sometimes couples must lay together many times in order to conceive. Jacel had been appalled by the idea, and on the third day, he had packed his belongings and returned to his ship, leaving his shattered, and heartbroken wife to lay in a cold, empty bed. The next month he did not return, nor his sailing vessel. Two weeks without his return and the shattered pieces of his ship had washed ashore, all hands deemed lost.

But no man had ever touched her the way Jacel had. And until this point, she sworn no other man would. But by the Elders, if the male molded against her body didn't fit perfectly and the hard length pressed against her femininity was causing her mind to go fuzzy with lust. Jacel had been her first, and she had no other comparisons, but the male currently presenting himself to her initiate place was far superior. She could have sworn the hard length was a weapon had it not been for the heat of it igniting her internal fires.

"I do not indulge in physical pleasures," Skeletor admitted, though the dominate erection he was now sporting made him out like a liar. He contemplated his choices. He could send the woman beneath him away and ask for Evil Lynn and her manipulative fingers. Or he could submit to his body's natural desires and slake a lust that rarely arose in his person. His choice was made when the rounded buttocks caressed against him in silent permission, the woman's breath catching in her throat. It was music to Skeletor's ears.

"You wish to earn my favor?" Skeletor asked, trying to judge the woman's character. She didn't seem the type to lay with anyone, like so many of the barmaids. She was short, stout, and ordinary looking, obviously built for hard work and service. If she had been a professional entertainer, surely she would have taken better care of her appearance. Instead she resembled the many women who had perished in the razing of her small village. Sturdy and hearty, able to withstand more than the long legged, supple courtesans of the local inns.

Ella felt her body heat, her legs tremble in anticipation. She wanted to stop. She really did. She had been faithful to her husband even until death, and yet, something stirred within her soul. A fire burned and only now did she understand the true depths of its raging. She should be appalled at the man standing behind her, bending her over a table like a common whore, but she found that insistent, niggling voice whisper in her mind that this was right. It was what she wanted. A small part rationed that she must be crazy, submitting herself so readily to the evil Lord of Snake Mountain. She opened her mouth to protest and tell the wretched man to let her go, but the only thing that escaped was a low, pleasurable hiss of affirmation.

"Yesssss." Ella breathed, her body trembling in pent up, turbulent emotion.

Not sure what was driving him, Skeletor undone the lace of his girdle and allowed it to fall to the floor. His erection stood proud from the tight confines of his dark uniform. And unsure what possessed him, he grasped the edge of the thin cotton skirt and lifted it up over short, stalwart legs to expose well rounded buttocks clothed in a simple undergarment. The skirt was not of high quality, appropriate for a farm, its edges frayed from age and wear. The scant undergarment was obviously well worn as well. Skeletor looked at the offered promise of release, a part of him laughing that he should find the most experienced courtesan and allow her to pleasure him into a coma. But somehow, miraculously, he found the stringy garments to be enticing and sensual. He hooked his fingers into the material and slid it down to her thighs where it fell onto the floor. She offered no movement or noise of protest.

Having provided incentive to reject him, or voice her concerns, Skeletor watched as Ella released her hold on the edge of the table and brought her hands up next to her shoulders. She alternated pressing her palms into the cold wood, to clenching her tiny fists, the short nails digging into the surface in anticipation.

Well, the Lord of Snake Mountain didn't need further confirmation. He gasped her hips, lining himself up. She tensed under his hands, fueling his desire and much to his surprise, his lust. He felt himself throb in want, finding the woman to be calling him to her.

Ella tensed at the firm grip her captor bestowed on her hips. She grit her teeth, expecting the violent thrust that Jacel had employed to empty his seed within a few short bursts that left her panting in pained compliance, unfulfilled and aching to the bone. But her captor surprised her.

Skeletor eased his grip, and out of curiosity his right hand caressed the pale skin of her buttock. It was firm and well rounded and moved in a way that made his body hum in appreciation. He traced a finger over the angled curve and dipped his finger between her thighs, expecting to hear vicious protests. Instead he found her entrance, amply wet, the soft folds bending like petals against his probing digit as it slipped inside, testing the confines of her promise. If he possessed the ability to show facial expressions, he would have been displaying surprise that quickly morphed into hunger.

Ella gasped as she felt her body invaded by the inquisitive finger. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, both in shame and in pleasure. Her back rolled like a segmented seductress, her voice pitching in song as her body was explored.

Skeletor watched the woman's expression as she bit her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from crying out. The smooth wooden table must have been harsh against her cheek but she made no sounds of discomfort. The forced silence she maintained was deliciously intoxicating. He removed his finger and presented himself to her entrance. She inhaled sharply, her breath hitching into a pant as she felt him circle her womanhood, tracing the wet heat. When he slipped the head inside, she couldn't stop the long, lust filled moan. Elders, he was definitely bigger than Jacel. This new man stretched her to new heights, igniting her fires and he had not even seated himself yet. She gasped against his girth, knowing he rivaled the thickness of her wrist.

Skeletor admitted to himself, this definitely felt nice. A lot better than Evil Lynn's weak contribution to the lure of seduction and his wiles. She had always presented as disinterested, cold, and never felt this hot or wet from his promised touch. And the way this woman moaned was going straight through his body and causing a dull throb in his manhood. He had never felt so aroused or desired.

Skeletor waited, savoring the feeling of the heat that took him so readily. He stared at their joined bodies, remembering how once Evil Lynn mentioned that his girth took some time to get used to. So out of some strange notion to be a gentleman, he held still, savoring the sensation of her wet body kissing him so intimately. His hands caressed the pale buttocks, watching them quiver in anticipation. He let out a noise of surprise when the body beneath him rocked back in slow motion, taking him inch by glorious inch until he was seated to the hilt.

Skeletor bent over Ella, his own breathing ragged as he clutched her hips, his fingers digging into the pale skin. His finger nails, formed little crescents along her skin as he allowed himself to fall into the delirious sensations now consuming him. He hissed with every clench of her body, protesting and welcoming his intrusion. Ella shuddered below him and without warning she gave a gasping cry, her internal walls locking down with a vice line intensity and causing Skeletor to cry out from pain and pleasure. He grunted, bracing his hands on either side of the shuddering woman, trying to keep himself centered during the hurricane of confined release.

Ella felt her body stretch to its fullest, straining against the heaviness that intruded her body. She should have reared in protest and cried out against the violation but the only thing that could pass her lips was a passionate cry. It was like a dam opening up, breaking loose and flowing out of her body with a torrential downpour. She shuddered, her nails digging into the tabletop and leaving long gouges. Her back flexed in a chaotic pattern with the intensity of the sensation that set her nerves alight. She half expected Skeletor to withdraw from her as Jacel had preferred, but to her amazement he remained buried inside, his labored pants causing her hair to move in time with his breath. His body trembled as he braced himself atop her, her back feeling the hard contraction of his stomach as he emitted gasping noises of pleasure.

_So that was it was like to find fulfillment?_ Ella asked herself. To feel her body stretched to its limits, accepting the pleasure from satisfied nerves and to finally have her soul touched?

When the tremors subsided, Skeletor rocked back, pulling halfway out before pushing back in, his actions slow, measured. Her body felt hotter, like he was being drown in lava as he sank with willing abandon into the loving embrace bestowed by the tightening confines of her body.

Ella gave another lust filled groan, her stance widening before her legs lost the ability to hold her weight. The thick length pushing inside her not only satiated the hunger that had been present since her first night with Jacel, but it craved more. And with the building motion, she was get getting her wish. Her body rocked with his thrusts, feeling him strike the entrance to her womb with such a force, she feared he would break something inside. But it didn't matter. Her body ignored the discomfort and allowed her raw passion to escape. Like a wanton barmaid she allowed the invasion of her body, her core igniting with a flame that she didn't know how to quell, least of all give it a name.

It was most strange, and yet, she couldn't get enough of what Skeletor, the most hated man in Eternia, was doing to her body. She felt another ripple send her body into shuddering spasm, his hands gripping her hips to assist her into matching his rhythm. Whatever those tremors were that shook her core, they were delicious, and they left her feeling…. well, she wasn't sure, never having experienced such a thing before. Skeletor wasn't violent in his actions but he was firm and forceful.

The mewls and cries coming from the woman below him was sending Skeletor into a dizzying rise to the stratosphere. He wanted to pound her until she couldn't walk, but his body kept its own rhythm, ignoring his mental commands to dominate and subdue.

He felt her tighten around him again, his entry now well received with her physical answer to his stimulation. He smiled, pleased with himself and the susceptible slave relenting to his superiority. Evil Lynn had never felt this nice nor been so compliant. Wanting to enjoy the tight heat surrounding him, Skeletor sank himself to the hilt and circled his hips.

The actions brought forth a symphony of cries and gasps, Ella forcing their hips together in a aggravated grind. And before Skeletor knew what was happening, he felt a sudden rush tear through his body. His spine went rigid. He felt as if his very soul was erupting as he grasped the round hips and gave one final thrust. His release came in a torrent, surging through his body and empting into the willing form that accepted his essence with a vice like fervor.

Ella cried out when the hot explosion struck something deep, coating her walls as the man inside her continued to drive forward, emptying himself. The heat triggered her own release and with a gasping cry, she shuddered hard, her body accepting the thick length and drawing its essence in greedy pulls. Her back bowed and flexed, the tremor shaking her spine in such a way she thought her back would snap. Skeletor bowed over her back, his head lying between her shoulders. His body twitched in aftershocks, his length slow to relax after its exertion. He groaned, feeling a warm sated sensation float over his body and encompass him in a soothing blanket. The couple lay for several long moments, both twitching in tremors and sighs of satisfaction.

Skeletor rose to his shaky arms, and looked at the woman who had given him the best release of his life. Even in his former identity, never had he experienced something so truly planet shattering. And by the lusty heaves, Ella had not either. Well, she was still as tight as a maid, so there was a chance she had less experience than what was normal for those bound by marriage vows. Skeletor offered a gentle caress to the pale hips, giving them an appreciative squeeze before puling out. As soon as the cool air of the throne room touched his exhausted body**, **he felt a strange sensation. From some unknown depth, and against his usual, rock solid judgment, he wanted to return to her body and remain sheathed in her heat forever. He scowled, feeling the unexplainable, inane and unsuspecting desire bubble below the surface before he squashed it with an annoyed vengeance.

He was being foolish. Surely the overwhelming experience he just had was clouding his mind.

And by some strange reasoning, he grasped the bunched material of her skirt and pulled it tenderly over her body, hiding her from view. The rough material fell to her ankles and rustled in the silence. Since she had yet made any motion to move, he grasped her wrist and gave a small tug, commanding her to rise from the table. Her legs trembled with the exertion to hold her weight. When she turned she gasped staring at the naked man before her. Her eyes went to the floor in respect, but they were diverted to his now limp manhood. She looked between his toned body to her ratty garments, her mind trying to connect the two participating bodies of the recent events. She let out a whimper. Skeletor watched her for a moment before following her gaze and with a surprised start, found his limp sex tinged with blood. Well she was new to a man of his standard so it was only natural her body needed to adjust to accommodate.

"Are you going to give me any trouble, my dear?" Skeletor asked, standing as a god before the petit woman.

Ella shook her head, pulling her gaze from their lower regions to stare into the sightless face of the man who just gave her the most intense experience of her life. She didn't know what to say. There was a part of her that should have felt ashamed for allowing such a thing. It was countermanded by another, louder part roared that it was complete and she desired more of such intimate contact. The idea was punctuated by a pleasant throb deep in her body.

"No, my lord," she answered, casting her eyes down. She couldn't keep here gaze away from his sex, staring in confusion at the lack of guilt that should have plagued her consciousness.

Skeletor gave a chuckle, knowing where her gaze fell. He strutted to his throne, pulling a vast purple cloak from the side and draping it around his shoulders. He turned, half expecting the woman to scream and run away. He wouldn't be surprised if she tired to kill him for what he just enjoyed of her hospitalities.

"Will you try to escape?" he asked as walked to her, standing as the true lord and master of the domain.

"And return to what? My village is gone. The people scattered or dead, the farms and homes burnt to the ground." Ella said, her hands grasping the edge of the table to steady herself as she looked into the cold, fathomless face of the man who now owned her very soul. "What is there to return to? More hard work with countless hours toiling in hot sun and cold heavy snows, huddling in a ruined home without way to repair or pay for its upkeep?"

"You do not expect King Randor to hear of your plight and come to your rescue?" Skeletor asked, feeling all the tenseness and anxiety that normally cloaked his shoulders to be missing. Now, he felt light, free, and in need of a long slumber.

"Only those close to the castle are under the watchful eye of the King and He-Man. They are the ones who benefit from their neighbors and generous souls. Out in the badlands, on the outskirts of no where, there are no expectations of royal interference," Ella said, her eyes darting around the room and the fine tapestries, ornate vases and other assorted decorations that lined the throne room in niches.

"Will you cause unrest amongst my ranks?" Skeletor asked, his gaze traveling from the frayed edges of her skirt to her face.

"No, My lord," Ella said, bowing her head.

"State your intentions," Skeletor said, wanting to ferret out untruths. If this slave was going to cause him a headache, he would send her to the dungeons, regardless of the release she just provided.

"You have a big home, in need of servants who can serve you and your men faithfully in turn for room, board, and meals." She gave Skeletor a resolved look before adding, "I want to survive. I can not do that if I have to rebuild a home that will remain empty, nor can I pay for materials and labor in its construction. Here, I can have what I need to live, and all it requires is my obedience to your rules."

"And what of our bodies?" Skeletor asked, canting his head with the question. It wasn't often that he indulged, but if a willing servant was nearby, it could prove to be a pleasant distraction from his recent failures.

"It has been long since someone has stirred within me," Ella admitted, not wanting to lie to her potential master. If she was careful, she could have a home and abundant food. Something she had been lacking as of late. "I have turned away all offers in such regard."

"But not mine?" Skeletor asked, his skepticism tingeing his words.

"I..I…" Ella looked confused, her eyes darting around the room yet seeing nothing. "I don't know what came over me. All I know is I have felt alone and frightened and when you touched me, I felt stirrings that have not been present in a long time."

"True." Skeletor admitted. "I have not desired, nor partaken of such carnal pleasures in quite some time. I was surprised that you had responded to me in that manner."

"It was a gross lax of conduct on my part," she said, bowing her head. "I apologize for my actions and I ask for your forgiveness."

"There is nothing to forgive," Skeletor said, grasping her shoulders and adding, "Look at me"

Ella was reluctant to meet his gaze. Her body still tingled in that pleasant way that she had contemplated on in a long time. She felt her stomach clench at the sightless face, a part of her feeling sorry for the man who had been stripped of his face and his identity all those years ago. What torture he must have endured.

"Serve me well and you will not have a need," Skeletor said in a soft tone. Though he lacked facial features, Ella could sense he was giving her a sincere look. "And though I do not demand physical pleasure from my slaves, be warned. My soldiers hold no such reservation. I will give the command that you are to be left alone. If any attempt to take you, merely call my name three times and I will hear it and punish them."

Ella frowned, not sure she understood. "So the only one who may touch me, is you?"

"If you so wish it," Skeletor said, his finger tracing her cheek in a gentle manner quiet unlike himself. The pleasant buzz about his system must have affected his brain. "If you desire to share my bed, that is your decision." To his surprise she brushed her cheek against his hand, a look of acceptance shining in her brown eyes. He felt a warmth spread over his body, and added, "I do not share my bed easily, but know this. I will not tolerate insolence and incompetence. You may be granted access to my domain but that comes with a heavy price that you may not be willing to pay."

Ella bowed her head, her cheek grazing his hand in a display of hesitant affection. She understood, and she relented to his control.

"If you are to remain my personal attendant, I will brand you with magic, marking you as my own so others will know you are not to be touched," Skeletor said, feeling a surge of power that had nothing to do with the release he just experienced.

Ella wondered what this magical branding consisted of. She had a few scars from childhood accidents, and her feather's hand had been stern while under his roof. She had enough physical scars to last a lifetime.

"The hour is late," Skeletor said, noting the moon hanging in the sky. "Come. Let us retire."

Ella made to follow her new master but her legs gave a nasty wobble and she fell against the table. Her eyes caught the multiple grooves she had scratched into its surface as she had felt the first real twinges of being a woman. Much to her surprise, Skeletor came to her side and picked her up, bridal style and carried her out of the throne room. As they descended a dark stair case, the sounds of distant screaming could be heard.

"What is that?" Ella asked, clutching the male body in fear. Two coals of hellfire glowed in the eyes of Skeletor's face.

"That is the sound of your villagers learning their place within Snake Mountain," Skeletor explained. Another scream was punctuated by an angered roar that could have only come from Beast Man.

Feeling a chill seep through her, Elle huddled closer to the broad chest, her eyes remained fixed on her lap. She found comfort in the steady beat of his heart. Not sure of their destination, she waited for her new lord and master to explain things, but Skeletor remained silent though the hall and down the staircase. A large set of ornate doors stood, guarded by two statues. Skeletor headed straight for the doors, which opened at his presence, allowing admittance. Candles burst into life upon the master's entry. Ella was startled by the sudden illumination. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Skeletor's own private chambers. He made for the bed, and though she was willing to do what was necessary to ensure her survival she wasn't sure if her body was ready for his intimate touch so soon. Gently he laid her on the bed.

"Sleep," Skeletor commanded, much to Ella's surprise.

"In the morrow you will bathe and I will have suitable attire for you. I will not have my servant looking like the scuff that Randor tosses aside." Skeletor said, his voice gravely with the mention of his despised rival.

Skeletor waved his hand and she fell into a deep sleep. He watched her sleep for a moment, paying particular attention to her features. She wasn't the fairest of females to grace Eternia. She was rather plain, with auburn hair cut unevenly to just below her shoulders. Brown eyes, calloused hands, and a stalwart body that had seen much hard work. Skeletor had no doubt she would be an excellent worker. And something told him she would serve him as she had promised, the fear of the unknown lingering in her mind at the alternative. Women, regardless of age and former position, did not do well on their own in the far reaches of the kingdom.

Realizing the lateness of the hour he shed his cloak and conjured a hot bath where he immersed himself in the steaming water. The stain of Ella's claiming dissolved in the water, but her touch was still upon his skin even until the morning hours when he rose and exited his quarters.

- -}- - -}- - -}-

- -}- - -}-

I hope this is easier to read and again, I apologize for the errors of the first chapters.

All thoughts/comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**OOOOO-00000-IIIIIII-OOOOOOO-0000-IIIIII-00000-OOOOOOO**

Ella snapped awake with a start. She turned and gazed across the empty bed and with her heart pounding she sank back into the deep pillowy confines. Had she really allowed herself to be taken by the Lord of Snake Mountain? Her answer came when she felt the dull throb between her legs.

Elders! What was she thinking? Why did she sacrifice her dignity and allow such a disgusting act? She bolted up on the bed, looking at its coverings. They were not the usual thin quilts and threadbare blankets that normally covered her in the night. These sheets were soft, their thread finely woven and held the scent of manly presence. The mattress and multiple pillows were soft, yet firm, making it easy to lay down one's head and submit to slumber.

Or in Ella's case, spread her legs for the comfort of a large bed. She stood and felt the dull throb give a lasting pulse; her core reminding her of what was given for the privilege of a soft bed and ample covers. Not one to wallow in self pity, she looked around the room, taking in its vast surroundings.

It was huge!

The double doors she had been carried through the night before, and her body gave a pleasant thrum when it remembered the male's body pressed against her own as she was carried like a bride to bed, where each wider than her arm span and carved in beautiful, winding decoration of serpents.

A few paces from the bed was an oblong table and much to her surprise, it held two bowls of fruit. She went to the table, her stomach already growling from hunger. It had been two days since she last had a meal. Her conundrum of eating or not was answered in the form of a note on the opposite side of one of the bowls. A beautiful curling script invited Ella to eat as much as she wanted. She was also to bathe and make herself presentable to her new master.

Ella's stomach twisted in a knot at the implications. But, she had made her decision last night when her body acted of its own accord and accepted a man for the first time since her husband's passing. Grabbing the largest piece of fruit she ate, barely chewing before swallowing in her hunger as she surveyed the rest of the room.

On the far wall was a massive bookcase lining the room from floor to ceiling. Ella's gaze roved over the ancient tomes, noting most of them looked to be hundreds of years old. The topics ranged from exotic flowers and herbs to complicated spell work and a few manuals on machinery that Ella couldn't fathom. A few paces away from the bookshelf was a desk so large, it could have slept three people upon its surface. But the only thing that littered it was a few rolls of parchment, several scattered books, a heavy piece of metal with a marble base, and dust.

Between the desk and the double doors was a large wading pool. Ella glanced over the dove gray stones as they sunk into the floor. She popped the last piece of fruit into her mouth and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, streaking it with orange. Remembering the other half of her instructions, she pulled off her stained clothes and stepped toward the pool, gazing into its depths. The water shimmered with steam rising from its surface as it maintained its temperature. Ella could see a stone ridge that ran along the left and far sides of the pool. The right side looked to be the deepest part, but it was hard to gauge with the moving water. The fourth side was where she stood, just above the three gray and black steps that lead into the water. The steam made pearly ghosts, watching her hesitate at the water's edge. Not wanting to boil her skin off, Ella dipped a toe into the water and was greeted by a most pleasant sensation. The water was hot, but not uncomfortably so. Like a child receiving a present she smiled, taking her first step down into the pool. It swirled as a live creature, caressing her body with heat. She stood in the middle of the pool, the water lapped just above her belly button. She looked around knowing it could seat at least six people with ease. With a little giggle she lowered herself into the water, feeling the heat crawl up her belly and back, and over her shoulders. It felt amazing.

Having lived on a farm her whole life, she had to get water from a well and it was always cold. During the summer it was easier to go swimming in the river. During the winter, baths were reserved as a once a month thing, the collection and heating of the water taking a lot of effort.

With another giggle she took a deep breath and submerged, wanting to groan with the pleasure of having hot water soaking her hair. She resurfaced took another deep breath and went back under, planting her bottom on the stone lined floor. The water was hot enough to make her aching muscles relax but prevented her from opening her eyes. When she came back up, she gasped, blinking water and hair from her eyes. She looked to the side and found the shelves that lined the side of the pool, all sporting different color soaps and cloths for bathing. The stand behind the shelf was stacked with thick towels for drying.

Ella wanted to laugh and sing at the luxury surrounding her. She scrubbed her body with one soap, then another, sniffing the different fragrances. They were not the feminine scents of flowers and perfume, but they carried the scent of pine trees, cedar, mint, sandalwood and an assortment of other exotic scents that reminded one of a pampered male body.

The last scent, the one of oak and honey, reminded Ella of her home and the copse of trees that surrounded her village. All of that was now gone. The homes destroyed. The fields burned to ash. She sighed, now disgusted with herself as she cleaned her body, not only taking away the dirt of the field but the stain of Skeletor's essence. She winced as she slipped her fingers between the soft lips of her womanhood, finding herself to be sore to the touch.

Well, it was to be expected. That was what she deserved, allowing such a man to take her in such a fashion. Though as she tried to find the right words to chastise herself, she couldn't stop the wanton whimper that escaped when she traced the edges of her sex. It had felt so good and so…. so…She bit her lip as the memory surfaced. She had never felt such pleasure. Never had a man been so deep within her. Never had she felt such fire rage in her belly. And never had she experienced such a wet reception to male manipulation.

She cast those thoughts aside and lathered a heavy soap in her hair, scrubbing the auburn tresses and removing the dust, dander, and shed fibers that accumulate. She slipped under the water, working her fingers through the thick strands in an effort to allow the water complete access and wash away all traces of her former life. She was now a servant and if she treated her master with respect and honor, then she would be gifted with a warm bed, warm bath, and hot meals.

Ella resurfaced, her breath fast in recovery as she worked her fingers through her hair to eliminate the few tangles. After a couple of deep breaths she submerged herself, running her fingers from scalp to tips, finding little resistance as she coaxed the soap from her hair. When she resurfaced, gasping, her eyes opened and found the silent wraith that was her master standing at the water's edge.

"Master!" Ella said, her arms covering her breasts and crossing her legs under the water in an effort to hide her nakedness.

"Do not hide yourself," Skeletor commanded. He enjoyed the view. It was not one he was privy to often.

Ella was slow to lower her arms, revealing her small but firm breasts. She felt her nipples harden with the cool air and observation under her master's gaze.

"Does my master need attendance?" Ella asked softly, feeling her stomach churn with the ease the words flowed from her lips. By the Elders, what was wrong with her?

"I have come to give you instructions," Skeletor said, nodding toward the stairs to the bath.

Ella obeyed, rising from the water and standing as a dripping servant in front of her master, her head bowed. She felt a throb in her body as it registered his proximity and craved more of his intimate touch.

"You are to spend the day straightening this room until it meets my standards," Skeletor said, his sight fixed on her breasts and traveling over her flat stomach to the auburn hair below. He felt himself stir at the thought but quickly suppressed it. Now was not the time to indulge in physical pleasure. He waved his hand, conjuring cleaning supplies.

Ella looked to the magical supplies then back to her master, bowing her head.

"I will endeavor to please you,' she said, a knot forming in her gut at the double meaning behind her traitorous words.

"Your schedule will be thus," Skeletor said, waving his hand and causing a hunter green gown to appear over her body, hiding her from his view. Though he rarely enjoyed the wiles of female company, she was proving to be quite the distraction. "You will rise, bathe, and attend to my needs. If I feel you have earned such favor you may accompany me beyond the doors. When in my attendance, you are to remain at my side, and never to voice your opinion or question my judgment."

"I would never disrespect you in such a manner," Ella said, and there was more than a little grain of truth to her words. Such comfort she was given and all it required was her silence and attendance. It was very little difference from her marriage with Jacel, though now she did not need to toil in a garden and skip meals to ensure a healthy store for winter.

"We'll see how long you last," Skeletor said with a sneer. "Most do not know their place and earn a quick trip to the dungeons."

"My purpose is to serve and display proper respect to my Lord and Master," Ella said, rising to meet his sightless expression. "I do not wish to disappoint or dishonor."

Her words caused another stirring in the usually reserved master. He shifted, uncomfortable with the strength of her words as she stared right into his soul and pledged such devotion. It was strange coming willingly from someone's lips. Usually such proclamation had to be magically enforced, but this new slave was refreshing in her sincerity. He had to admit, such obedience was quite intoxicating and very stimulating. He growled, shaking his head to remove the lustful thoughts that had seeped into his brain and jerked his head toward the supplies as he walked toward the door. "I expect to find my quarters spotless when I return. See to it that I am not disappointed."

"Yes Master," Ella said with a bow of her head. When the door shut she opened her eyes and looked to the dress that was gifted to her. It was a dark, plain green with a squared collar that stopped at her collarbone. The fabric was soft and fell column style down her body. The hem swept against her ankles and small matching soft soled shoes adorned her feet. It was the nicest gown she had ever worn.

Ella grabbed the magical supplies and started to work, experimenting with the strange concoctions that were in glass bottles and shone like jewels. Wanting to start on one end and work her way around, Ella went to the bed with a deep cherry liquid in a bottle and a soft cloth in the other. She stared at the dual indentions on the bed, marking the place where she had lain with the most hated enemy in the kingdom. A part of her felt a dull pang of remorse but it was quickly squashed by the gentle rustle of soft fabric on her skin as she set to work. After the first couple of swipes of the cloth, her face lit up in pleasant surprise.

She had expected to spend the day scrubbing vigorously to appease her new master, but upon using the magical items he provided, she realized her hard work would be unnecessary. Each swipe removed dust, cobwebs and dead insects and gave the wood a high polished shine that did not require backbreaking work to achieve. She traced every carving, every indentation, removing years of neglect. The natural beauty of the wood shone through, prompting her to give it two coats of attention. When she had finished she stepped back to admire her work.

The bed shone as if brand new and worthy of a King. The four large columns were of a rich wood, their thickness reminiscent of their past lives in the forest. The head and footboards were intricately adorned with swirling designs, elegant starbursts, and intertwined serpents. It resembled a ritual for dark magic, and given the surroundings, it was a fair assumption.

The door opened, causing Ella to jump. She whirled, an apology on her lips for her lack of progress to the rest of the room, when a chambermaid, approaching her midlife years, entered with a silver platter. She placed it on the oblong table, giving Ella a sadden look.

"The master orders you to eat," she said in an ancient voice that belonged to one of double or even triple the years. "He will return after the raid."

Ella nodded in understanding as the woman left, the door closing behind her. She lifted the lid and found a rich stew that caused her stomach to growl in answer. Not wanting to disobey her orders, and feeling famished, Ella ate the stew with gusto, finishing it off in record time. When she was finished she turned her cleaning gaze upon the table that sported her meal. There was dust heavy upon its legs and on the only chair at the head of the table. The surface was scratched and battered and lacked proper shine. Ella grabbed her enchanted bottle and set to work, ensuring that when her master returned, he would be seated at a table that was fit for a king.

When the chambermaid reappeared to collect the dishes of Ella's meal, her face twisted in surprise when she found the girl on hands and knees beneath the table, pulling away ancient cobwebs. The top of the table and sides had been polished to a lustrous shine, the pitted surface reforming its smooth texture and sealing its surface against further injury with the enchanted polish. One finely carved leg was shining like the maker's passion and devotion that went in creating the furniture masterpiece. The chambermaid left with a soft smile, knowing the young woman was performing a task that no other had taken upon themselves to perform. Very few had been granted permission inside the master's chambers and even less had shown such care and devotion to a task well done.

As Ella worked to clean the centuries of grime and filth from the table, Skeletor was busy raiding a village on the other side of the planet, far removed from King Randor and He-Man's interference. The village was on the other side of the country where Skeletor had found his latest servant and he hoped for another stroke of luck. But fate was not kind to him this day.

The women were just as vicious of fighters as the men, and stormed toward the soldiers of Snake Mountain with a warrior's vengeance. It took Skeletor half an hour to realize the campaign was futile and he would be wise to collect his forces. When he had sent bolts of purple lightning into the crowds, sending them to the Elders in a raging inferno, he opened several portals, allowing his troops escape. When they exited, everyone gathered their wits, many sporting wounds, though there were none that were immediately life threatening. The handful of soldiers that were fatally injured were left behind to be dealt with by the villagers. If the villagers were kind and saw fit to heal the injured before exacting restitution, they were to be disappointed as the soldiers were sapped of life by their binding spell to their lord and master.

Skeletor stalked in front of his soldiers, his most vicious stationed at the head of the formation. Trap Jaw and Beast Man were covered in blood not their own and Beast Man clutched a young maiden in his clawed hands. She had fallen with a faint when the man beast had captured her and now hung limp his grasp.

"Beast Man, you know the rules," Skeletor chided, noting the pale blonde hair that crowned the young girl's head. "You are not to bring strangers with you through the portals."

"But she smells so nice," Beast Man said, pulling the lax girl against him, tangling his hand in her platinum locks and jerking her head back to allow his inspection of her neck. "She smells so nice and fresh and young."

Skeletor gave his head a little shake, guessing the girl to be in her early teens at the latest. He may be the most wretched and vile man to ever grace Eternia, but even Skeletor had standards, hence why he never took a lover without permission. He was cruel and power hungry, but he still had morals, however limited they were. He watched the beastly man sniff the girl's neck and lick the pale skin, one arm snaking around her waist to keep her pinned to his chest, the other going to her developing breasts and giving them hard squeezes that looked more painful than pleasurable.

"Release her untouched or you will regret it," Skeletor commanded.

Beast Man looked angry then disappointed and dropped the girl into a heap at his feet without care to how she landed. There was a soft _crack _as a bone had shattered under her awkward weight. The hand that had been rubbing her breasts went to his groin, tracing the prominent erection in an attempt to ease his sexual suffering.

Evil-Lyn noticed the man's actions and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Skeletor an annoyed look. She may have a select taste for the female form but she never considered taking such a young lover. As soon as they hit their majority though, Evil-Lyn had no trouble in bedding them and soiling their bodies along with their reputations. But to take one when they were barely in their adulthood? There were standards so low, even Evil-Lyn felt sickened.

"Orders, my Lord?" a man asked, stepping forward. His uniform was streaked with blood, his weapons stained with life.

"We find somewhere else that has value," Skeletor said, opening another collection of portals and sending his men to a small village a hundred kilometers away.

Skeletor and his men were greeted with shocked words and very little resistance. Much to Skeletor's dismay there was nary a young body within the village, most having been ravaged by a fever the year before. Those who had survived were still in poor physical condition and offered no form of service to the warlord. Feeling his temper rise, Skeletor ordered his men back to Snake Mountain, opening portals that would expel them at the fortress.

Skeletor and his most loyal, a loose term given to those of higher rank, appeared in the throne room, Skeletor sending his staff to its rightful place in display. He stalked to the polished table, the very one he had taken Ella against the day before, and leaned on its surface, his hands clutching the biting edge.

"I tire of these useless raids," Skeletor said after a moment of silence.

Beast Man, Evil-Lyn, Trap Jaw, and Tri-Klops arranged themselves on the opposite side of their master. They shuffled but did not offer voice to thought. They were afraid Skeletor's temper would be bad and they did not want to provoke his already unstable temperament.

"Two days from now we will hold a meeting," Skeletor said, pushing himself upright from the table and glaring at his henchmen. "During which time each of you will present me with an alternative to gather supplies or to overthrow King Randor."

The four gave awkward bows, the three males taking their leave. Skeletor spun and marched the couple of steps to his throne, where he seated himself, lost in thought. Evil-Lyn remained her expression dark as she gazed as Skeletor's body. He must have felt her gaze for he gave a start, his fists forming for a second before releasing them to grip the armrests of his throne.

"You have something you wish to say, Evil-Lyn?" he asked, wondering what the witch was up to.

"There is something new about your aura," the witch said, her eyes raking over his masculine build. "Something I have never noticed before."

"You dare scrutinize me, witch?" Skeletor asked, feeling his blood boil at the woman's audacity. Many a time, Evil-Lyn had questioned his motives, his power, his plans, and no matter how many times he sent her screaming to the dungeons with the Whip Master, she never learned. Her stubbornness was another reason for his foul mood.

"It is something about you, Lord Skeletor," Evil-Lyn said, her eyes still raking over his form. "There is something different about you. Your aura seems… stronger, somehow."

"My aura has always been strong," Skeletor said, puffing with a superior air. "There is nothing different about me. You must have been blind before and had not realized my might."

"Any sorceress can sense your might, Lord Skeletor," Evil-Lyn simpered, though careful not to use words that would get her bedded. Skeletor's ego was sometimes attached to his anatomy and she had enough of his wiles to last her a lifetime.

"True," Skeletor admitted with a pompous air.

"Perhaps you are right and I have missed it," Evil-Lyn said, taking the blame herself unless she earn his ire.

"If you are so blinded, perhaps you should refrain from using magic," Skeletor sneered, hoping to provoke the witch into retaliation. He would love to send her back to the Whip Master and hear her screaming her colorful epitaphs. She had quite the extensive knowledge of language and assorted curses. Skeletor had to write a couple of them down.

"I will have no problem in assembling a few plans for your next meeting," Evil-Lyn said with a hitch in her voice. How dare the bone head question her abilities! Had she not proven herself many times over?

"I dare say that you have more than enough stock of innocent blood to perform your spells?" Skeletor asked in that mocking tone he was infamous for.

"Not as much as I would have liked," Evil-Lyn groused, her demeanor turning dark. "The older sister was not untouched."

"She offered you some pleasure, I wager," Skeletor cackled, knowing Evil-Lyn earned her moniker at times.

"I forced both to watch as I ruined them, one at a time," Evil-Lyn sneered, her purple eyes flashing in that way that meant she had done her worst many times over.

"Will you have enough blood to perform your spells if they so require?" Skeletor asked.

"They are of the same blood line," Evil-Lyn said slowly. "I may be able to mix their blood. If so, it won't matter if one is untouched. But I depends on the spell and what I can come up with."

"Don't disappoint me," Skeletor growled in warning.

Evil-Lyn offered a curt nod and took her leave; her cape swishing through the air in her anger.

Skeletor skulked on his throne for an hour before he noted the sun setting low on the horizon. He gave a sigh of annoyance, rising from his throne and stalking down the sweeping staircase to his personal quarters. The doors opened without sound, as usual and when he stepped into the room he halted. The bed was shining as brand new, with the covers pulled taut and tucked in the edges. The magical symbol of the realm was polished so it shone as gold upon the headboard, its intricate carvings poised in watchful peace to those who slept below.

The table at which he normally sat to dine was free of all cobwebs and dust. The top was smooth and polished, looking like a gilded mirror. There were no more flaws upon its glassy surface. The nicks, cuts and dings of centuries of abuse had been erased by the magical potion. The grand chair at the head of the table that resembled a throne was also polished; the thick cushion upon its face was plump and plush, a wonderful addition caused by the resurfacing potion. The frayed edges were sealed, the moth eaten holes patched by magic and the tireless hands of a woman determined to do a good job.

The bed and table had never looked so good, even when Hordak left the ancient fortress to take up residence elsewhere. Skeletor had tried many a cleaning maids, but none had bothered in the way of keeping house. Though he was considered a vile man, he did like his comfort. He was of royal blood after all. He had grown tiresome of the cobwebs, dust, and disrepair of his home. When he had conjured the magical ingredients for his new slave he had expected to find a partial job as what had greeted him so many times in the past. What he found both surprised and elated him. When his gaze traveled around the room it was to find Ella standing on the bottom shelf of his book case. The bottom rows had already been devoid of dust, the tomes looking a little brighter despite their age. Ella was holding onto a shelf near her waist with one hand while the other swatted at a shelf barely within her reach. She grunted and hissed, swinging the cleaning rag up and slapping several of the tomes before she withdrew her cleaning weapon and swatted again, trying to hit a spot that somehow managed to avoid her attention.

"You will get clean or I will climb up there and **beat **the dust off of you!" Ella growled, swatting with the rag and hitting the dusty area of her intention.

"Such words coming from my servant," Skeletor chastised, though he was more amused than angry. It seemed funny hearing such things coming from the meek woman who pledged her life to him.

Ella gave a squeak, her hand slipping from the bookcase. She toppled backward, landing on her rearend with an undignified curse that Jacel certainly would have not approved of. To her amazement, Skeletor didn't reprimand her. In fact, he down right laughed. She winced as she gained her feet and turned, bowing her head to her Lord.

"Apologies, My Lord," she said, hoping not to feel his hand strike her down.

"Fret not," Skeletor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He liked some sass in a woman. Made them more interesting. "You have been busy."

"I am sorry I have not made further progress," Ella said, hoping to appease her Lord so he wouldn't reprimand her. She had heard of his terrible temper and didn't wish a first hand demonstration.

"You have already surpassed my expectation," Skeletor commented, looking around to the cleaned portions of his quarters. A part of him wondered where the woman began, his gaze drifting to the bed and the fun things that it could support. He shook his head to rid those thoughts. Now was not the time to be entertaining carnal pleasures. He had a few spells he needed to look up, and only the most potent and powerful tomes were in the library of his quarters. He went to the bookcase and gave a casual flick. Four books removed themselves from the shelves and lowered to his hands.

Ella held out her arms to take the burden but Skeletor stepped around her, heading to the immaculate table. He lay the books down with careful ease and waved his hand, commanding them to open. Their pages flew open, the unseen force leaping through the multiple spells until they landed on the one of interest.

Ella stood behind his chair, her hands clasp behind her back awaiting further instruction. When Skeletor noticed her attendance, he jerked his head toward the bookcase.

"I do not require your assistance to read," Skeletor said, feeling a touch annoyed.

"You're education far exceeds my own and these words are foreign to me," Ella said, looking over his shoulder at the strange symbols.

Skeletor turned to offer a caustic bite but held his proverbial tongue. Ella's face was enraptured by the spell book, her eyes darting over the lines of text, though there was no comprehension. He had a feeling if she could understand the spells, she would be abhorred. Wanting some entertainment, he decided to play with the woman's emotions.

"This is a spell that causes one to sleep a thousand years," Skeletor said, pointing to the complicated spell that he had never performed. "And it requires the blood of a child to perform it."

"The purer the blood, the better the spell will work, correct?" Ella asked, looking to his sightless face, her expression curious and not the revolted look he was hoping to witness.

Skeletor almost dropped his jaw on the floor. He wanted to turn her stomach and then taunt her for her weakness, but she didn't seem opposed to what he suggested. That was… intriguing.

"This does not frighten you?" he asked, glad he couldn't show facial expression. He'd be mortified at the look on his shocked face.

"All magic frightens me," Ella admitted. "But only those who are possessed of great power and knowledge know of spell work and may use such forces. I have no place to judge nor criticize those who practice in such arts."

Skeletor's estimation of the woman went up considerably.

There was a soft knock at the door that interrupted anything Skeletor was going to say. He was silently glad of the company. He almost told the new slave how high she soared in his estimation. That wasn't a good idea. No slave should have that much praise, lest they allow themselves to become too inflated and outshine their master. Skeletor couldn't have that.

"Enter!" he called.

The door opened to admit the older woman that delivered food. Behind her, a thin, mousy blonde girl followed behind, carrying a dish. Both women gave awkward bows before entry and placed the dishes on the table, mindful of the spellbooks. The blonde caught Ella's eye, both recognizing each other from the same village, though names were lost from memory. The two cooks left and shut the door behind them.

Skeletor waved his hand and sent the books to his desk while Ella made him a plate. He watched her in fascination as she ladled food, placed it in front of him, put a cloth across his lap, then returned to her station behind his right side. Her hands were clasp behind her back, her posture straight. A slave had never been so formal before. It reminded him of the court when he was a child.

"There is enough for the both of us," he said, snapping his fingers and making another chair appear at the far end of the table. "You have worked hard and have earned a good meal."

"Thank you, Sire," she said with a bow, making a small plate for herself before going to her place and pulling out the plain looking straight legged chair. She sat down with the grace of a lady, picked up her silverware and ate in slow, measured bites.

Skeletor watched the woman with interest. She did not appear to have breeding and high standing, yet she certainly composed herself like a noble of high birth. After several moments of observation, Skeletor broke the silence.

"Have you had training for the courts?" he asked, intrigued by the way she presented herself. Her rigid posture, slow eating and carefully controlled movements were out of place with the plain gown that sported stains and cobwebs from her cleaning detail.

"No, my lord," she answered after she had swallowed.

"You act as one of noble birth,' Skeletor commented, having witnessed such things when he was in attendance at royal functions. Being the brother of the future king, he had to learn all the aspects of the court, in case something would happen to his brother.

"I wish to present a pleasant atmosphere and not appear as a pig at the trough," Ella said, a faint smile pulling at her thin lips.

Skeletor offered a chuckle and resumed eating. When they were finished, Ella rose and cleared the table, stacking the dishes onto the tray. Skeletor waved his hands and made the spell books return to him, his gaze falling over the ancient pages. He barely scanned the first line when Ella interrupted.

"Master, I beg your forgiveness but I have run out of the cleaning potion," Ella said with a bow of her head. "If I had more, I could polish your desk and you would not have to use this table."

Skeletor thought about reprimanded the slave for interrupting him, but a part of him chastised that she was doing as commanded. And it would be nice to use his desk again without having the clogging dust rolling around like ghosts disturbing their rest. With a snap of his fingers the yellow bottle refilled itself.

Ella bowed low, grabbing the bottle and cloth and went to his desk. He heard her behind him at the heavy furniture that had been there since he could remember. The little sloshes of the liquid in the bottle, the soft swishes of the cloth across the wooden surface were the sounds of work in progress. Something that wasn't heard as often as he would have liked.

Ella's breath became labored as she worked the polish into a particularly stubborn spot that wanted to remain. Skeletor had to concentrate when he heard little pants and looked over his shoulder to see her on hands and knees under the table. Her bottom was wiggling in an enticing way that made him shiver, his body slow to rise in remembrance of the previous night.

With great reluctance he quelled his body, watching as the woman continued to struggle under the desk. He pulled his gaze away from her body and took in the smooth surface of the desk that glittered like obsidian, the scrolls arranged in a neat pile on the left. One leg had been freed of clinging cobwebs and a century's worth of thick dust. She gave another grunting noise as she struggled with something poised above her head on the underside of the desk.

Just as Skeletor was about to turn around and distract his thoughts from the luscious body making such delicious noises that were being detected by his groin, he heard her voice call out.

"Master!" Ella cried out, wedged under the desk. Her fingers were working a complicated latch that secured, what she realized, was a book to the underside of the table.

Skeletor rose, feeling his ire lift with his legs as he stalked to the desk. Ella's back side was sticking out as she knelt on the floor in front of the desk. A part of him thickened at the thought of teaching her lesson about interrupting his studies but his musings were cut short when she called out again.

"Master! I have found something but I can't remove it!" Ella called, not sure where her master was standing. She squeaked when he joined her under the desk, his larger bulk causing her to recoil.

"What have you found?" Skeletor asked, his annoyance disappearing when he realized that she was indeed struggling against an immovable object. There was a book secured to the underside of the desk, the magical latch refusing her mortal attempts at entry. A pile of insect corpses wrapped in century's worth of aged webbing that had come free and fell to the floor as their anchor was broken.

What could possibly be so important as to secure it under a desk? Why had it not been found sooner? How had he not noticed it before? Well, no other servant had shown such gumption to clean before and he doubted any of his previous chambermaids would have been crawling on hands and knees to clean _under_ a desk. Most had barely swiped the surfaces and left the rest to dusty disrepair.

It took some effort but after a couple of minutes and a magical command, the enchanted latch came free, allowing the book to drop into Skeletor's hand. He stood, laying the book on the pristine desk and stared at its bound cover. There were dead insects still clinging to the freed cobwebs along the side but Skeletor brushed them away, his gaze transfixed by the book.

It was a little larger than normal spell books, bound in ancient leather with gold embossed symbols on its cover. The binding was made of leather straps that were brittle with aged dry rot. The symbols shone as newly minted gold, a strange script adoring their edges.

"It's beautiful," Ella whispered, staring at the ancient tome with awe and respect. She felt her hair stand up on end from the magical properties hidden within the book.

"It is," Skeletor admitted, staring at the book as if it would evaporate if he tried to touch it.

"It is a spell book," Ella said unnecessarily. "I can feel the magic running through my body. It is a most strange feeling."

"The enchantment that secured it must have hidden its power," Skeletor said. He too could feel the power emanating from the book. And it was making him heady with its sweet promises.

Skeletor lifted the cover, revealing the ancient script within. Both stared at the page for a minute before Ella spoke.

"What language is that? I have not seen it before, even in spell books," she said, the symbols dancing in front of her eyes.

"It is a book of ancients," Skeletor said with awe and reverence in his voice. "The first who dwelled on Eternia were believed to have possessed great power and left behind small insights to allow their children the ability to achieve great things."

"Those who possess magic are blessed by the Elders," Ella said, knowing Skeletor's powers were widely known.

"I am unable to read it," Skeletor admitted. He held his hand over the book, chanting under his breath. When he looked back to the page, it remained as confusing as ever. He offered a noise of protest and performed a complicated enchantment, causing the book to vibrate, the pages glowing gold. His body trembled with the vehemence behind his spoken word.

"Master?" Ella asked, her hand going to his back in fear and awe of the powerful book now humming on the desk.

Usually Skeletor would have admonished a slave for touching him, but the feel of her small shaky hand on his back made him feel protective. She was seeking his strength in her fear. She was using him as an anchor when her body and instincts were telling her to flee. But she ignored such things and stuck by her master's side, using him for a reservoir of strength. His hand passed over the pages as his incantation ended.

"I have cast a translation spell upon the pages," Skeletor said, wishing she'd press more of her body against him. The power coming from the book was making him feel most unlike himself. "When the pages have been translated, I will have one of the most sought after treasures in all Eternia." He looked to Ella and added, "I will have spells that have been long forgotten."

"And may help you in achieving your goal," Ella said, her face splitting into a smile.

Skeletor grasped the young woman, pulling her against him. He felt her shudder in answer, knowing she could feel his erection against her stomach as he held her tight against him.

"You should be rewarded for your excellent work," Skeletor said huskily. He could feel Ella's heart beat double time against his own ribs.

"If you so wish it," Ella whispered, feeling a tightening in her lower belly. She was still sore from yesterday but she could not deny her master when he was so adamant in his arousal.

Without warning Skeletor picked her up, and carried her to the bed. He sat her down at it's edge and with a snap of his fingers, her gown disappeared, revealing her thin nakedness beneath. Ella tried to cover herself but Skeletor wouldn't have it. He grasped her wrists gently and pulled them from her to allow her body full display to his hungry gaze. When she made no move to reattempt coverage he released her wrists and placed his hands on her small breasts, rubbing a circle against her ribs and feeling her nipples harden into his touch. It took nothing to remove his own clothes, his erection standing at full attention for its mistress. Ella's eyes went down, her breath catching in her throat.

It was one thing to be taken from behind and just experience the pleasure. It was something else to see the object that brought such pleasure up close and personal. Not to mention, it was attached to a face that most would cringe and cry and try to escape.

Skeletor pushed her back onto the bed, easing her down onto the soft covers and lying down beside of her. One hand went to her breast, playing with the now hard mound and pinching the nipple between his fingers. He wished he possessed lips. He would have loved to have worshiped them. That was the main thing he missed about having a face. He lacked lips and tongue and the ability to please a woman in that aspect. Thankfully he was endowed with other attributes. And it was currently rubbing against her hip, the tip weeping for release.

Careful of the smaller form he parted her legs and situated himself between them, pressing himself against her entrance. The slick heat that greeted him told him she was already ready for his presence. He looked into her face and watched as she closed her eyes and captured her bottom lip between her teeth. He had noticed that when he had her bent over the table. He wondered if it was from pent up pleasure, pain, or the unknown reasoning behind wanting to remain as silent as possible during the act. Whatever the reason he found it alluring and wished he could capture her lip for her and take her cries of pleasure.

He balanced on his arms, one hand going to her face and tracing her top lip. She opened her eyes to stare into his and he could have sworn her eyes were black with lust as he pressed himself forward.

Ella felt him slip between her wet folds and closed her eyes, wanting to let her mind drift and just experience the pleasure and not have to look at the man giving her the experience. But Skeletor's voice changed her mind.

"Look at me," he said in a soft tone, feeling her tremble beneath him as he halted his advance.

Ella's eyes were glittering as darkness, her mouth falling open as she panted, staring up into Skeletor's face. She kept eye contact as he continued forward, burying himself in slow motion. When he was fully seated she couldn't stand it anymore and closed her eyes, grasping the blankets and arching her back. By the Elders, he felt even better from this angle!

She felt his withdraw, the wet sound going straight into her belly and pooling in that delicious place that he could stroke. When he pushed back in she couldn't stop the mewl that escaped, her hands abandoning their desperate attempt to twist the blankets. She latched onto his body, her hands pressing against his back and feeling the muscles ripple with every move.

"Elders, you are so tight," he breathed, giving a fast flex of his hips and grinding deep in her body. It had the desired affect. Her inner walls gave clenches of welcome, pulling him further inside and offering their intimate kiss.

Ella cried out as that place was touched deep inside. Her legs locked around his waist, her hands going to his lower back and pressing him, silently begging him to remain where he was. With a gasping cry she arched her back, feeling her body explode with heat as stars burst in front of her vision. Skeletor was speaking but she didn't have the coherency to understand his words.

Skeletor ground his teeth as he felt the heat envelope his body. He could have sworn she was a supernova, burning him into pleasure and he didn't care if she consumed him. He grasped her hip, jerking her against him to meet his thrusts. He alternated between shallow and stirring her core, then a fast, hard thrust that filled the room with wet sounds and their ragged breathing. When he felt her tighten a second and then a third time, he thickened at the thought of bringing her such pleasure. Evil-Lyn had never reacted to his presence in such a way before.

If she had… perhaps he would have bed her more often?

His thoughts were erased when Ella surged against him, her legs squeezing his waist, her back rippling as the surface of a pond when broken by a pebble. Her voice was one long drawn gasping keen as her body was pushed over the edge again. The vice like hold of her body, the heat, the sounds, and by the Elders, with a roar, Skeletor met his peak with a receptive, clenching body. He ground his hips, allowing the pull of her inner walls to milk him for every drop, his seed going deep and igniting that place in her body that made her tremble and unable to walk. He fell lax on top of her, mindful not to crush her, and felt her heaving chest press against his own in a delightful way that caused him to surge another offering within her body.

Ella took him without complaint, her vision swimming and the little stars burned into her vision. Her hands stroked along the well muscled body, feeling him twitch inside her as he was slow to expel his essence, her body still greedy in its hunger. She felt his heavy breath against her neck, his body slicked with perspiration.

It took several moments for the two to part. Skeletor rose up on his arms, looking down at the servant who accepted him so readily. He gave her hip an intimate caress as he stared into her half lidded eyes. She gave a soft moan, her arms falling from his side and landing on the bed beneath. Her eyes fluttered closed as she slipped into sleep. Skeletor waited just a moment longer, savoring the shelter she offered him and with deliberate ease, withdrew from her body. He lay down beside of her and smiled to himself when she curled against his side, her arm snaking around his waist. With a snap of his fingers the room went dark and a blanket settled over the sated lovers, keeping their sex dampened bodies safe from chill. With a contented sigh, the lord of Snake Mountain fell into a dreamless sleep, and all the while the magical book hummed in defiance of the translation spell.

**OOOOO-00000-IIIIIII-OOOOOOO-0000-IIIIII-00000-OOOOOOO**

Let me know what you think! Thoughts and con-crit are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

AN: Sorry the update is sooo late but real life is hectic! I fully intend to finish this fic, so don't worry about it being abandoned. I just have another ID that I use and this one doesn't get used so much because I can't remember my password half the time.

No worries though! It WILL be updated and finished. It's just taking time. Be patient, please.

Oh, and there's a little more smut before we continue with an actual plot. Sorry. :D

**HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I'm just in AWE at the reception this fic has garnered. I honestly didn't think there would be much interest, seeing how there there's not a lot of active fics going, but I'm happy to say I have been surprised and graciously overwhelmed.**

**THANK YOU!**

Please excuse any typos or odd fonts. I do try my best to make this as easy to read as possible, but sometimes, the sites just do NOT want to cooperate.

**0O—O0O-0OIOIO-I-OOIO-OOIOI-O-0O0-0O-0O0-I0O0I00-I0I-0O00O-0-I0**

Cotton surrounded Ella. A thick, heavy, fluffy veil of it. She could swim through it, yet it still clung to her, keeping her into the dream world of softness and the sensation of floating. She took a deep breath and plunged into the white mist, feeling free and safe and with reluctance, she felt the tug of consciousness pull her from the billowy confines.

Ella sighed, her brown eyes fluttered as the last vestiges of her dream fell away, revealing the featureless face of Skeletor. Though he lacked the ability to show emotion, she could tell he was smiling at her. His hand was gentle upon her arm as he caressed her skin.

"Good Morning, Master," Ella said after she had gained her senses.

Skeletor chuckled, releasing her from his embrace and rose off the bed.

"You provide a pleasant morning," Skeletor commented, going to the bathing pool and waving his hand to set the water in motion.

Ella soon joined him, following him into the water. Skeletor sat on the marbled ledge as Ella grabbed the soap and cloth and worked it up into a rich lather before massaging the strong body that had awakened her senses. Her hands worked across his shoulders in a kneading motion, earning a pleasant rumble as his tense frame relaxed under her ministrations.

There came a knock at the door. Skeletor gave an annoyed growl but didn't move from his relaxed place. Ella made to move to answer the door but he halted her advance, returning her hand to his shoulder and barked an order at the door.

"Come in!' he shouted.

The elderly cook came in carrying a dish. She kept her gaze averted from the bath as she set down her dish, but her assistant, the blond girl from Ella's village, did not miss the position of the couple. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the intimate massage, knowing that both were naked beneath the waters. Her suspicions were confirmed when she turned and caught sight of the rumpled bed, the scent of sex in the air. She curled her nose and followed her mistress out the door, feeling her skin crawl with the insinuation.

Ella paid no mind to the two attending maids. When they left her gaze went to the table, her nose telling her it was a rich meal. When she was done, Skeletor extended his legs, waiting patiently while she swished the cloth over their length and between his toes. She was rewarded with a little chuckle with the attention to his feet. She would have to remember such information.

When she was finished, Skeletor nodded to her own body and leaned against the seat, watching her wipe down her skin with the same scented soap. It smelled different on her. More feminine and pleasant to behold. She hurried quickly and followed him out, where she grabbed one of the thick towels from the rack and set about drying his body. She worked on his shoulders and chest first before dropping to her knees and wiping his feet, up his legs, her eyes going to limp sex, her bottom lip being caught between her teeth. Skeletor's hand was gentle on her head as he cupped her face, causing her to lift her gaze to meet his sightless features.

"Later, my dear. Right now we eat, then our duties demand attention," Skeletor said, wondering what it would be like to have the young woman to take him in her mouth. He had such an experience once before, when he was Keldor. The woman had been a well practiced courtesan and had shown him alternatives to gaining pleasure. He had requested such a thing of Evil-Lyn but the witch had scoffed and refused to place her lips anywhere near his despised manhood.

With a snap of his fingers, reluctantly for Ella, Skeletor conjured clothing, draping her with a white gown with a modest neckline. Ella touched the fabric in surprise, feeling its soft swish against her suddenly dry body.

Ella seated her master and placed his food before him then stood beside him in silent attention.

He waved to the opposite chair. "Why do you not readily seat yourself?"

"I do not sit until I have been invited," Ella said, going down to her place with her plate and sitting down. "A servant may only share their master's table when offered and must not impose upon his hospitality in making assumptions."

"Such as?" Skeletor asked between bites. He was liking this woman more and more. She knew how to please and she knew her place, even giving a courtier's explanation of her station.

"If one has been invited to dine before they must not assume such courtesy will be extended beyond the original incident," Ella said, taking a bite. The food melted in her mouth.

"You show much promise,' Skeletor commented, staring at the woman seated at the far end of the table.

"I only wish to please,' Ella said, her stomach twisting with the memory of his presence.

"You have proven to be beyond adequate," Skeletor admitted, earning himself another smile that sent a thrill up his spine.

The ancient book humming on his desk gave a nasty flop, breaking the mood. Skeletor growled, slamming down his silverware and stalking to the desk. He leaned over the open book, glaring at its traitorous pages.

"You don't want to spill your secrets. Is that why you are resisting translation?" Skeletor asked.

"Perhaps I can find a reference book for the translations?" Ella asked, rising from her seat and joining her master at the desk. "I would assist you in translating them if I had reference material."

"There aren't reference books for this language I'm afraid," Skeletor admitted. He waved his hand, casting two enchantments. The book gave a feeble flop but didn't hum. The pages glowed a soft white, its script still resistant to reveal itself to the lord of Snake Mountain.

"The book is so old," Ella whispered, looking at the cracked leather binding. "Is there a polish I may use on it to ensure it doesn't fall apart?"

"You can not use a restoring potion on a spell book," Skeletor explained. "The magic will cancel each other out or cause explosive side effects. If the enchantment in the potion is strong enough, it can leech out the power behind the incantations."

"But these books are so old," Ella said, glancing to the vast library. Some had already been wiped down with the cloth, though they had not been pulled from their places for fear of upsetting her master's catalogued inventory. "If I can not preserve them with an enchanted polish, perhaps I may use regular oil?" She looked to Skeletor and jerked her head to the tall bookshelf. "Some of the books have weathered much time and their bindings are just as brittle as their pages. Perhaps if I could work a thin, non-magical oil into their surface, it could prevent further destruction by age and wear?"

Skeletor thought for a moment. With a nod he snapped his fingers and several bottles appeared with a clear liquid and a large stack of cleaning cloths. Without the magical intervention, the cloths would become soiled, transferring more dirt than removing.

"Do not open the pages," Skeletor warned. "Many of those books hold spells that will turn a mortal to salt by mere glimpsing the pages."

"Understood," Ella said, bowing her head.

"Use caution, my dear," Skeletor added, his voice softening and causing Ella to look into his sightless face. "I will be cross if you disobey me and get yourself killed."

"Understood," Ella repeated, her smile lighting up her face and making her brown eyes twinkle.

Skeletor reached out, cupping her cheek, his thumb tracing over her lips like a love struck youth sampling his first taste of a maidens lips. Most females had screamed, kicked, punched, and even fainted when Skeletor had shown such affection. He was not a weak man, giving in to his physical desires often, and he refused to be made a fool or rejected. Those who treated him with such disdain where quickly corrected in their manner, Skeletor casting them to the dungeons were they were the pleasurable entertainment of his soldiers.

But Ella didn't do any of those things. She lowered her lids, her cheek pressing into his palm in open affection. Her hand came up to his, clutching his wrist, her fingers caressing the skin with an intimate touch.

"Perhaps tomorrow you may leave these chambers and accompany me to my throne room,' Skeletor said. A small part of him wanted to display his new prize for all to see. As that thought ran through his mind he grabbed her wrist, turning her hand palm up and pressed his fingertip to the inside. A purple emblem appeared on her left wrist, small tendrils raced along her forearm to curl into an exotic spelling of Skeletor's name in the ancient tongue.

Ella stared at the marking on her arm. The purple looked as royalty, its coloring blending beautifully into the tanned nature of her skin.

"I have claimed a slave as my personal servant. She bears my mark upon her left arm," Skeletor said, his voice soft in her ears but thundering in the halls of Snake Mountain. "None may touch her, lest they invoke my wrath and wish to forfeit their lives. I, Skeletor command it."

Ella felt her knees go weak. Such a proclamation meant that she could wander the halls naked and no soldier could lay a hand on her. Course she would never test that theory. The sense of security was very refreshing though. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her back by a very burdened yoke. She turned, planting a soft kiss on the wrist where he still cupped her face.

"You are protected within my walls," Skeletor said, feeling his heart pound so violently in his chest, he wanted to cough at the sensation.

"I am honored by your touch," Ella smiled.

Skeletor growled at the insinuation. With reluctance he removed his touch from her.

"I will return this evening and we may continue the conversation," he promised, a thrill of pride swelling his body as she barely suppressed a shiver.

Without another word he left, the doors closing behind him. A few minutes later and the serving maids reappeared, taking the half finished food away. Ella saw the look on the blonde girl's face and felt her own face flush. The blue eyes were narrowed, lip curled in contempt as she turned and walked from the chambers with an air of superiority. Ella felt cold throughout her body.

Wanting to warm up, she grabbed her cleaning supplies and set to work, smiling to herself when she found a ladder by the bookshelf that had been placed there by her master. She worked through lunch, her mind set on her task, her nerves on edge in case one of the books should fall open and she perish on the spot. She was lost in her duties when the door opened, admitting her master.

Skeletor took one step into his chambers and stopped, thunderstruck. Not only was the bed, dining table and desk now devoid of filth and polished with a carpenters fervor, but now most of his bookshelf was just as clean. There was one shelf near the ceiling that still sported cobwebs and dead insects. Half of the shelf below it was polished, the other half resembling something from a macabre fairy tale. The rest of the shelves were cleaned to perfection and each book shone as if newly pressed. Some of the bindings looked brand new while others absorbed the protective oil like a starving man at a meal. Their damage and age making their recovery long and difficult.

Skeletor remained transfixed as he took in the rest of his surroundings. The candelabras were removed of grime of the ages, showing them to be made of elegantly curved gold. Skeletor stared at the polished metal, flummoxed. He had always believed them to be brass! The candles flickered off their gilded surface, giving the impression he was surrounded by abundant wealth. The sensation was doubled when he noted the three windows had also been devoid of their coat of grime. Black marble with veins of white and gold lined the sills. Golden framework displayed a mosaic of clear glass and brilliant emerald, resembling a serpent gazing afar.

Ella was standing in front of the desk, her back facing the door and unknown to her, a watchful Skeletor. Her arms were at work, massaging an oil into a book as it lay on a cloth upon the table. She was humming to herself as she worked, placing the book on its spine as she rubbed in a little oil, then continuing the book onto its other side. She dipped the cloth into the oil and wiped in a sweeping motion, collecting most of the grime from the surface. With another cloth she worked the oil into the leather binding in slow, deliberate circles.

The care and attention she was showing to something most considered to be a nuisance or not worth the time and effort, was very appealing. He felt himself thicken, looking to her backside and small motions it made as she worked. On silent steps he approached her, his body straining within the confines of his uniform. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him, his member throbbing dully with her proximity.

She let out a startled yell as she turned, the hard body pressed against her telling her without words what was expected. Skeletor leaned over her, bending her backward over the desk, his hips grinding into hers in silent instruction. Much to his elation she smiled, discarding her cleaning cloth. It was his turn to gasp from shock. Instead of placing her hands on his shoulders and giving in his to direction, she grasped his erection, massaging it with kneading fingers, feeling it grow heavy with her ministrations. She licked her lips, thinking that he was somehow bigger as she felt along his length. It didn't seem possible he could fit inside her.

He pushed against her upper body, causing her to give in and lower herself flat along the desk. He snapped his fingers, causing their clothing to disappear. His erection instantly jumped in full display, a thick pearl escaping its tip. He grasped Ella's legs. His hands slid down her short legs to her ankles, drawing them up to the edge of the desk before parting them, revealing her to his hungry gaze.

"Observe," Skeletor commanded in a whisper as the woman closed her eyes and held still, waiting for his entry.

Ella's eyes opened, clouded by lust, and though she felt weak with desire, she rose up on her elbows, looking between her parted thighs to the thick length that pointed to her center. With deliberate ease the wide head caressed her body before slipping between moist folds. She groaned at the sensation, panting in short bursts.

Skeletor moaned at the wet welcome, feeling her passage relax in invitation. With his eyes locked onto her face as she watched their intimate connection he pushed forward, inching his way inside. She gasped, clutching her thighs as she felt the width stretch her to her limits in that delicious way. Another inch was welcomed, a growl of lust rumbling from her chest as she watched and felt the length cleave her body, filling her to the brim and threatening to split her wide open.

Further and further he penetrated until his body came flush with hers. Ella cried out, unable to hold herself still and started to thrash, her body grasping and pulling and demanding his release though he was stubborn and not going to give in so easy. But Elders, was it difficult!

He wondered at her reaction, feeling her contract, her inner walls rippling and massaging in that way that usually meant his immediate release. He held off, wanting to prolong the pleasure but it was costing him every bit of his reserve.

That was another thing he liked about this slave. Even the slowest of motion or the simple act of penetrating her had such a desirable affect. Evil-Lyn had never reacted to him in such a way.

He shuddered, feeling her body draw him in. She bucked against him, forcing him deeper to where he could feel the entrance of her womb caress his sex. The heat bloomed outward from her body in an all consuming inferno, its epicenter the wide crown now stimulating her internal walls so vehemently, she cried out again. Without worry or hesitation she clutched him to her in an effort to pull him as deep as he could go.

Ella couldn't form thought or reason as she held onto the man who was giving her such release. She felt her core stroked with such a loving caress that she couldn't stop her body's natural reaction. Like an animal she ground up, feeling pressure deep inside from his presence. As the fourth wave of pleasure sent her tumbling over the edge, she felt his release as liquid heat exploded, answering her call. Her body clenched, suckling on the length and enjoying its generous offering as it filled her past endurance.

She fell boneless against the desk, her arms wrapped so tight around Skeletor's neck he thought she was trying to choke him. He allowed her the unconscious need to draw him closer, his face dropping to her collarbone and nibbling along the feminine curve. He felt her tremble inside and offered another grinding thrust, giving the entrance to her womb one last intimate caress, bathing it with his essence.

Ella groaned as the man fell on top of her, pinning her into place. The little bites along her skin felt nice and she lessened her hold around his neck, not realizing she had held onto him with such strength. She felt guilty for clutching him so adamantly but while she was lost in the haze of lust, she just needed something to anchor her so she wouldn't go flying off into the stratosphere. Her hands traced the hard muscles and lines of his back, feeling them contract when he gave an instinctual thrust into her body. He alternated his attention along her neck, causing her to present her small breasts and arch into his touch. When he crossed to her left side, biting along her collarbone, she whispered in his ear.

"I do love such conversations," she said. She felt like slapping herself after speaking. What was she thinking? Speaking in such a way to her master? He could have her whipped for this!

Skeletor stopped his attention and rose, looking into her flushed face. She looked terrified for some unknown reason. He gave a chuckle that rumbled into her chest as he leaned over and traced her nipple, causing her to gasp and rise against him. Her chest rose, greeting his inquisitive mouth. Ella's hands caressed his head, her foggy brain not deciphering the feel of bone instead of flesh. He spoke against her skin as he continued his assault, alternating his pattern of bites and nips to her tender flesh.

"I find the _topics_ to be especially… arousing," he smirked before biting between her breasts then over to her right side.

Ella relaxed under his ministrations. She had not overstepped her bounds. She was safe from angered retribution. After several minutes of caressing and affectionate touches, Skeletor pulled out. He looked between their bodies and felt a surge of pride from the thick strands of pearls that linked him to his prize.

She was his, and his alone.

He looked to her face, noting her eyes were glazed over, her stare upon his body. Her auburn hair splayed on the obsidian of the desk, casting her in a dark aura. She resembled a powerful witch of black magic, the sepia spells weaving around her body and twining with her fiery hair.

Ella winced as she rose, dropping her feet to the floor and centering her balance. Her gaze was upon his body, her expression strange.

"Do you find me appalling?" he asked, taking her statuesque appearance to be her guilt starting to manifest. To his shock, she held onto the desk, her posture meek but curious.

"Master… may… may I … try something?" She asked in a breathless voice that sent a thrill through his spine.

Not sure her intention but knowing it took a lot of courage for her to ask such a thing of her master, he nodded. "Go ahead."

Ella didn't break her eye contact with his body. Slowly she sank to her knees until she was kneeling in front of him. With a slow touch she leaned forward, her lips hesitant against the exhausted length.

Skeletor bit back a wanton cry of his own as he noted her position and guessed her intentions. When her lips found him he felt as if his legs were turning as water. He groaned and tipped his head back, one hand running through her auburn locks in an affectionate way.

Ella took the noise as encouragement and scooted closer. Her tongue darted out, tracing a pearly strand and slipping it past her lips. She grunted at the flavor, not being a big fan of it, but with the sounds coming from her master, she was pleasing him well. Emboldened by his sounds she pulled the tip into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the soft head. She groaned, tasting the unique flavor of herself, mingling with his. It was a heady taste.

Taking her cue she pulled the flaccid length into her mouth, her tongue rolling over every inch and removing the taste of their combined bodies. Wanting to taste more, but unable to take all of him down her throat, she released him, earning a whimper from her master. He grasped her hair as she started to lick up one side, then the other, swirling her tongue in circles and ensuring that she left nothing untouched.

Skeletor was panting, his hand fisted in the auburn tresses but he wasn't giving any direction. She didn't need instruction. He just wanted to hold on and survive the delicious assault. Like a well trained courtesan she licked his body and pulled him into her mouth, sucking with a passion that had him responding in record time.

Ella almost gagged when he hardened under her ministrations. She pulled the engorged head into her mouth, swirling her tongue and finding a little slit that demanded attention. She was giving it proper respect when Skeletor jerked on her hair, pulling her away. With violent strength he pulled her to her feet, marched her backward against the wall and lifted her petite body up into his arms before lowering on her the demanding member she had awakened.

Ella cried out with a pained mew, her inner walls protesting from his previous intrusion. It didn't stop him. With quick, rapid snaps he thrust into her, pressing her into the wall. The stones created creases in her bare back as she had no choice but to take the thick length into her body. She felt herself tense, knowing she was racing to the edge of that wondrous place he could send her and with his current position, he was having no problem stroking the fires within. Her passage was slicked with their previous coupling, her body making his entry easy as he drove into her with such force, she felt as if she would fracture. Her legs wrapped around his waist to help support her weight, her heels digging into his lower back in encouragement.

With a shout he climaxed, sinking into her as far as he could, thrusting in short, shallow strokes that emptied him fast inside her body. The sudden explosion caused her to answer and with a yowling cry she arched against him, her mind delirious to its surroundings as she whimpered against his neck.

Skeletor had to remain leaning against the wall as he felt the woman go lax in his arms, her body twitching as it drained his soul. When he was able to stand, he withdrew, pleased by the brusque, yet virulent claiming. His gaze traveled from their sex to her breasts, the little pert nipples taut and begging for a touch. He carried her to the bed and placed her on its surface, laying down behind her and pulling the covers up to hide their nakedness. Ella smiled, her hands stilling upon his body as she drifted into a heavy slumber. He watched her sleep for a moment before allowing slumber to embrace him.

**0O—O0O-0OIOIO-I-OOIO-OOIOI-O-0O0-0O-0O0-I0O0I00-I0I-0O00O-0-I0**

**There may be a plot developing later. As it is, the author is just exercising some smutty muscles. **

Feedback is loved and appreciated.

*PoaDS*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

AN: Due to hectic schedule, I can only upload every other month or so. Sorry for the inconvenience but I'm just swamped with other responsibilities. The story will be finished. It's just going to take a little longer than I anticipated.

Hope no one minds.

**{{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} **

Ella awoke to an empty bed and sticky body. She grimaced, her fingers tracing her sex and feeling her master's lingering mark. She smiled against the feeling, her body humming in appreciation. Never had she felt such things. Never had she reacted so passionately, so wantonly, so…. feminine. She rose from the bed and found a bowl of fruit on the pristine table. She ate as she walked to the wading pool and lowered herself in the water. It swirled around her, relaxing her tense body and removing the evidence of her passion. When she reached for the soap she halted. Skeletor's mark was upon her left wrist, the purple ink scrolling in an elegant design along her forearm. Her fingers traced the fine scrolling letters in awe, the language foreign to her sight.

As she cleaned her body, she gazed in shocked horror at the bite marks that littered her breasts. She didn't think her master had bitten her that hard, but the rosy flesh was tinged with purple and green. She massaged her breasts, relieved they weren't tender to the touch.

When she finished bathing she sat in the hot swirling water, allowing it to caress her cares away. She was sore from the vigorous pounding he bestowed upon her last night but she also felt a deep thrum of satisfaction snake up her body and coil in her femininity. As she contemplated such sensation the door opened, admitting her lord and master. She hastily exited the pool, bowing to him as he bypassed her and went to his desk, scanning over the ancient book that refused his attempts at translation.

"If you are finished bathing, there is a meeting I would like you to attend," Skeletor said without looking at her. He knew if he saw her nakedness again he would want to take her. He had awoken in the night with a desperate urge, his own hand barely taking off the edge. Elders, what was wrong with him?!

"Of course," Ella said, grabbing and towel and wiping down with quick strokes.

She stood, a request for clothing on her lips when Skeletor turned, his body tensing as he gazed at her nakedness. With a few long strides in was in front of her, his hand going to her collarbone and the purpled skin.

"I did not mean to mark you so," he admitted. He felt more than just a little guilty in his indulgences last night. When he had awoken and found her curled protectively against his side, he had to self service to keep from waking her. She had provided excellent relief and already he felt his tension drain away by her mere presence.

His hand traced the bruises with a gentle touch one would not think him capable of. Ella's hand caught his wrist, her brown eyes full of warmth and acceptance.

"I kind of like them," she admitted, giving him a coy look. Her bottom lip went between her teeth with the admission, causing her to blush. When he cocked his head in curiosity, she added, "They are _your_ mark. And only your mark may be upon my body. I would tolerate no other."

His hand went to her cheek, stroking the soft skin with the back of his fingers. She leaned into the touch, her eyes speaking volumes. She was serious. Her body was for him and she only craved his touch. He felt himself stir at the thought. But he had a meeting to oversee. He couldn't be late because he wanted to satisfy his slave's lusty nature. Well, not right away. Later this evening, she would be ample for the taking. He gave a dull throb in pleasure at the thought.

"Come," Skeletor said heading to the door.

"Master?" Ella called, halting his step. He turned, giving her a conflicting look before she added, "Do I attend you unclothed?"

"Not where others may gaze upon your body,' Skeletor said, his voice like a whip. With a snap of his fingers, he dressed his servant.

Ella couldn't stop the sound from escaping when she was adorned in the dark purple gown. Her hands touched everywhere, feeling the silky texture that hugged her upper body. The sleeves were flush against her upper arms, hiding the strength she possessed, while the bottom fanned out, the edges embroidered in gold. The collar was high, hiding her modesty but also the marks bore upon her body. No one was to witness the passion that had passed between master and slave. Her waistline was cinched, accenting her small curves, the full skirt falling over her wider hips and brushing the top of the matching slippers that graced her feet.

"Master," she breathed, staring at the gorgeous gown. "You dress me as a queen!"

"I feel gracious this day,' Skeletor said, finding her lilt to be very pleasing to his senses. And the gown was a perfect balance to her unruly auburn hair. With another snap of his fingers her hair was pulled back into a knot on her head.

Ella approached, her eyes wide and beseeching. "I am unworthy of such finery. I am but a lowly servant, My Lord. Surely this is a gown of royals."

A hand caressed her cheek and though he couldn't smile, Ella could hear it in his voice as he spoke.

"No servant of mine will wear rags," Skeletor said. Though she wasn't showing any hint of skin, he could feel her body heat radiate off her curves and call to him.

"You honor me," Ella breathed, feeling as if the hugging garment was suddenly too tight upon her person.

"Serve me well and you will be rewarded," Skeletor repeated with a final caress to her cheek before turning and leading the way out the doors.

Ella followed in his footsteps and after a few paces; she heard a low grinding noise that made her blood freeze. She stopped dead in her tracks, hearing the noise from both sides, surrounding her. Skeletor noted her lack of attendance and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw her pale face shining with absolute fear. He was standing before her in a heartbeat.

"What is it?" he demanded, tensed for action.

"What…. What is that noise?" Ella whispered, looking first one direction then the other before locking gazes with her master.

"It is the sentries who guard my chambers," Skeletor said, cupping her face and turning her attention to a bit higher than a man's height.

She bit back a scream at seeing the tall hideous looking monsters that flanked the door. They looked even scarier in the brighter light of day. Their faces were of twisted serpents, their bodies a cross between a man and beast.

The statues turned their heads, the stone grating in thunderous rumbles as they centered their attention to her. She felt her mouth go dry and stepped close to her master's side.

"Will they attack me?" she asked in a meek voice.

Skeletor swelled with pride, capturing the woman's left arm and extending it for her to see the purple filigree that matched the royalty of her gown.

"You bear my mark," Skeletor explained. "They will not hurt you unless you attempt to assault me."

As if in answer the stone creatures rotated their heads toward the distant hall, their duty calling their attention.

"Then they will have no need," Ella said, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. It was good to know the sentries understood her standing. She was afraid that if Skeletor did not accompany her, they would have attacked.

Skeletor smirked in his expressionless way and continued to his throne room. Ella followed behind, glad that there was more illumination now that it was day. When she gained the top of the stairs, a brilliant light called her like a moth to flame.

Skeletor sat upon his throne, as a graphic representation of Eternia displayed before his assembled henchmen. Ella entered the room with her head bowed and went to Skeletor's side, her presence noted by the ruthless elite.

"What do you have there, Skeletor?" Evil-Lyn taunted, glaring at the skittish girl that hid partway behind the throne. "A timid little shadow that will fall with the tiniest puff of wind?"

"Speaking of puffing wind, close your mouth and concentrate on ways to infiltrate the castle," Skeletor said. He turned to his new servant and pointed to the serving tray a few feet away on her right. "Pour some wine."

Ella bobbed her head and did as commanded. She stood by Skeletor's side, holding the goblet until he was ready to drink. When he had finished she took the bold step in asking, "Would my Lord care for more wine?"

Evil-Lyn, Tri-Klops, Beast Man and Trap Jaw looked stunned. A slave had never taken such initiative let alone be bold enough to ask a question of the revered Skeletor.

"Not at the moment," Skeletor said, pleased with the looks his minions bestowed upon his prize. He waved to the gathered henchmen., "But you may refresh their goblets."

"Yes, My Lord." Ella bowed, stepping down toward the assembled minions. She kept her head lowered, not making eye contact as she first poured Evil-Lyn a glass, then moved on to Trap Jaw, who stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. Beast Man was almost drooling in his cup as he watched her progress around the magical projection that Evil-Lyn was providing.

"Beast Man," Skeletor said, gaining his minions attention. When he was sure he had it, he spoke in a low, slow voice, ensuring the brute understood every syllable. "She is my servant and will not be touched by another's hand. Do I make myself clear?"

As Ella approached the ghastly half man, she made a subtle flick of her wrist, allowing her sleeve to fall back and expose the mark upon her left arm as she poured his wine. There was no way he was able to miss the royal mark upon her tanned flesh. His hungry gaze missed nothing.

"Understood," Beast Man growled, looking disappointed.

Ella approached Tri-Klops, who gave her a curt nod as she filled his cup. When she was finished she returned to Skeletor's side, the wine pitcher held in front of her.

"We should attack the palace from the eastern flank," Evil-Lyn said, taking her gaze from the servant girl and highlighting a part of the display she was indicating. She brought it into sharper focus with a wave of her staff. "I can enter undetected and place enchantments that will create a diversion, allowing you to lead the rush through the front gates."

Skeletor rubbed his bony chin in deep thought. His attention went to Ella who was shaking her head from side to side, staring at the projected image. He found it intriguing the young woman was disagreeing with Evil-Lyn's strategy. No other had dared to find objection to the witch. It would be curious to find out what was going through the servants mind.

"Something you would like to add?" Skeletor asked, startling Ella.

Ella bowed her head. "No my lord."

"I saw you." Skeletor accused, his head jerking toward the image. "Do you see a flaw in Evil-Lyn's plans? Do not lie nor hold your tongue. Speak what is on your mind."

"It is just the execution," Ella said, earning an interested look from Skeletor and an angry hiss from Evil-Lyn.

"I do like a good execution," Evil-Lyn smirked. She knew that Skeletor wouldn't listen to the proposition by a lowly slave.

"What is it you find vexing?" Skeletor asked, mildly amused at the servant who stared intently at the wavering projection.

"I am sure such attacks have been tried and did not meet expectation?" Ella pressed, pulling her gaze from the projection to stare at her master. She bowed her head in respect and added, "But my Lord is powerful. There may be a weakness in the defenses that will advantage to be pressed."

The room was silent. Trap Jaw looked around the room, the hinge of his jaw offering a soft squeak to the thundering silence. Beast Man was staring at the servant, his stance shifting to accommodate his tempered erection. Evil-Lyn was giving the servant a superior sneer, her arms crossed in relaxation. It was Skeletor who broke the silence.

"You are right. These schemes are no more different than the last that failed!" Skeletor accused, sending random bolts of lightning to his minions and causing them to dance in an a erratic tribal pattern. Ella had to refrain from smiling at the odd contortions. Any who tried to escape his wrath was struck down, sent reeling against the harsh stone walls. Ella stood behind her master in watchful obedience, her hands clasped behind her back in attentiveness as she watched her lord command his minions. "I want something better. You have two days! If no plan of attack is reached, I will ensure each one of you regret it!"

When all of Skeletor's minions lay groaning and disoriented on the floor, Skeletor turned and stalked to his chambers, Ella following behind. He didn't say a word on the journey, his awareness of his slave's attention following along in perfect obedience. He wished all his henchmen could show such promise. The door closed to his chambers, sealing the two from the outside world as Skeletor went to his desk and glared at the enchanted book that refused his commands.

Mind transfixed on the opposing book, Skeletor cast another set of spells against the treacherous pages. The book gave a soft hum that faded. Skeletor leaned over the desk, his arms braced on the aged wood as he stared down at his literary nemesis.

"Why do you refuse me?" Skeletor asked the book. "What secrets could you hold that you would refuse the most powerful of spells?"

Ella watched her master from where she stood a couple paces away from the desk. He muttered under his breath, his hands alternating between placing enchantments to bracketing the book. His focus was intent, his gaze boring holes into the bound leather. A couple of lesser known spells came to the forefront of his mind. They were so obscure, he had forgotten their composition and required the original recitations from the ancient tomes that Ella had so thoughtfully cleaned. Thinking himself triumphant, he turned and collided with Ella, who had been waiting as a silent wraith at his side.

Skeletor immediately grabbed the woman's arms to keep her from toppling over. Ella's vice like fingers dug into his forearms as she wobbled and regained her balance. Embraced, Ella felt her face flush, her gaze drifting to the floor, her fingers lessening their hold to rest on the taut frame of her master.

"You do not have to hover," Skeletor admonished, feeling his heart beat a frantic pulse in his chest. He didn't realize Ella had been so close. He forgot she was in the room! "I do not require constant supervision. Find something to occupy yourself."

Ella gave a nod, her hands giving up their touch to fall at her sides. She was disappointed when his hands fell away from her. A lingering charge of electricity danced along her skin from his vacant touch.

"If it pleases you, I would like to clean the fireplace,' Ella said, her gaze centered on her queenly garments. "The winter will be approaching soon."

Skeletor nodded, conjuring up another collection of cleaning supplies before sidestepping his servant and going to his library. It took some time to recall what books possessed the knowledge he was pursuing. He took them to the dining table and spread them out. His glance caught Ella sweeping up soot and ash from the fireplace, her regal gown already graying with work. He smirked and returned to his studies.

Lunch was a hurried affair that caused Skeletor to laugh uproariously when Ella fetched his plate. Her face was blackened with soot, along with her hair, arms, legs, and her gown. She looked like an animated piece of charcoal. The only thing that wasn't obscured by the ash was her eyes, and the whites shone bright in a halo around the earthen tone. She gave her master a curious look, not understanding his mirth, when a mirror was conjured before her. She took in her appearance and smiled, the white of her teeth beaming through the darkness of her pall.

"I shall eat when I am ready," Skeletor said, when he regained his senses. "Do not worry yourself over attending me during meals. My thoughts dim my appetite. Eat what you wish."

Without another word, he went back to work pouring over his spell books. Several rolls of parchment were arranged nearby, ink scrolling along their surfaces as Skeletor transcribed aspects to the spells he wished to perform.

Ella nodded, took a bite of fruit and went back to cleaning the fireplace. She lost track of the time and only when the door signaled a visitor, did she realize the sun was sitting on the horizon, the moon peeking from the opposite side of the world.

As the moon rose, Ella stated to yawn, her hands tired from work her back sore, and her body aching in numerous places. Daring to be bold, she stepped to Skeletor's side as he sat engrossed in foreign recipes for magic.

"My Lord?" Ella asked, keeping a safe distance as to not startle him from his thoughts.

Skeletor's body jerked with a start. He tuned his tired gaze to his servant and found her one again covered in stains of work. Her gown was black with soot. Her body was covered in ash and little grey ghosts puffed from her body when she moved.

Skeletor looked up from his intense study. He had forgotten Ella was in the room. She had worked with quiet efficiency throughout the day as to not disturb his thoughts. Both had rarely eaten, and not ten words had passed either of their lips since lunch.

"The hour grows late, My Lord," Ella said, bowing her head in respect. She was taking a chance in addressing her master in such a manner.

The moon was twinkling behind the serpents eye of the clean window, making it wink. He looked to Ella and found that her shoulders were slumped, her body slack with fatigue. She had been working hard for the past few days in making his chambers presentable to a King. His gaze darted to the fireplace and found that the stones had been cleaned to the black obsidian that lined the hearth and chimney. The accenting candelabra gilded to gold, making the intricate inlaid mantelpiece stand out in stately address.

"I will not rest with such an ashen companion," Skeletor said, keeping his voice even though he wanted to laugh at the black ghost that stood before him. "Bathe yourself thoroughly."

Ella nodded and as she searched for a clasp to remove her gown, Skeletor's magic made the fabric disappear, leaving her naked at his side. Though she couldn't detect his gaze, she knew he was looking at her body. She looked too. And suppressed a giggle. Her forearms were black with soot, along with her legs up to her knees to match her hair and face. Her toes and torso were as pale as the sun, making her look like a stripped animal.

Wondering how she was going to get the soot out of the water when she was done, she settled in the deep pool, removing soap from its shelf and lathering it up. She watched in fascination as the soot came free and dissolved, keeping the water clear.

When she was finished, Ella stepped from the water, quickly toweling her body and hair. Skeletor watched her from the corner of his eye, pleased she had chosen the minty soap that smelled so soft and feminine on her. He caught a soft waft of the soap from time to time, making his concentration difficult to maintain. He sighed, reclining in his seat. Only then did his own fatigue crawl into his body and settle in his bones.

Skeletor gave a lasting look to the few spell books adoring the table before waving his hand to close them. Some of them became animated when moonlight fell upon and he didn't want to deal with unruly pages in the middle of the night. Oh, the perils of magic.

With a snap of his fingers his clothing changed into a loose pair of white breeches made of the softest of materials. Ella was adorned in the same material, though her gown was short of sleeves and fell to her knees. She shifted under the fabric, loving the soft caress it offered but she also felt very naked. Her legs were revealed as such. She looked down and could see the toned calves twitch with her movement.

"Perhaps inspiration will come in the night," Skeletor said, going to the bed and laying down. He held up his arm, expecting Ella to take her place. She smiled to herself and crawled into bed, facing her master, her hands on his chest. Her brown eyes gazed into his sightless face, her expression one of curiosity. When she pressed against his body she felt the steel bands of muscles that lined his frame, but there was no hardness of his sex. He nuzzled against her and within a few minutes, sleep had claimed him.

Ella sighed and slipped into a dream where she was clothed in the white silken fabric, her master chasing her through the castle halls that were lined in the exotic material and white marble. When he caught her, his hand was warm and sensual along her body. She surrendered to his whims without hesitation.

By the Elders, what was wrong with her?

**{{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} {{-}} **

**Reviews ARE loved. Its just, this is my secondary account and half the time I don't remember the password. *blush* I'm also currently working on writing TWO novels to be converted to Ereaders so that is consuming most of my time. I will try to update this story every other month, but please, be patient. It will be finished, just not in an expedient manner. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I was feeling as if this was a waste of my time, but apparently, it's being enjoyed. :D **


End file.
